Change
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Seorang psikiater muda menghadapi klien nya yang merupakan seorang gay tampan yang ingin menjadi normal. Akankah psikiater itu berhasil menyembuhkan klien nya ? (Sakura Centric) Pair : ItaSaku, slight of ItaSasu & HinaSasu ! Note : There are a lot of typo & OOC Disclaimer : I didn't own any characters in this fanfiction. All of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kerja ku dan meletakkan tas hitam yang kubawa diatas meja. Aku mengambil remote ac dan menyalakan ac.

Sebagai seorang psikiater, aku cukup beruntung mendapat ruangan kerja pribadi yang luas dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kamar mandi di dalam, ac, dan wi – fi. Selain itu, gajiku juga cukup besar bila dibandingkan mahasiswa yang baru lulus dengan pekerjaan yang cukup santai. Hanya saja, terkadang sangat membosankan mendengar klien yang mengeluh.

Aku mengambil berkas – berkas klien ku dari dokumen dan mulai membaca satu persatu dan menganilisa dokumen – dokumen itu.

Setengah jam berlalu dan belum ada seorangpun klien yang datang. Aku mulai menyalakan speaker yang terpasang di ruangan ini dan memutar instrumen lagu – lagu klasik yang merupakan favoritku.

Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Aku segera memasukkan dokumen yang sedang kukerjakan ke dalam map dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berusia sekitar awal dua puluh masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria itu cukup tampan dengan bibir tipis dan kecil serta hidung yang mancung.

Bila saat ini ia bukan klien ku dan aku sedang tidak bekerja, aku pasti akan menatapnya lebih lama. Namun, aku harus bersikap professional sesuai kode etik profesi ku.

"Selamat pagi." , ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Saya ingin berkonsultasi" , ucap pria itu tanpa basa – basi.

"Sebelumnya, siapa nama mu ?" , tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Uchiha Itachi" , jawab pria itu sambil membalas uluran tanganku. Kami pun bersalaman.

Telapak tangan pria itu besar dan lembut, tidak seperti telapak tangan seorang pria. Aku dapat melihat cincin ruby yang menghiasi jari manis kanan pria itu. Entah kenapa, pria itu terasa familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya di universitasku. Nama keluarganya cukup familiar, aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali entah dimana.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Aku ini gay, karena itu adikku menyuruhku berkonsultasi disini.", ucap pria itu.

Aku hampir melongo kaget, namun aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit. Selama setahun bekerja sebagai psikiater, aku telah menemui berbagai macam klien. Namun aku tidak menyangka bila pria ini adalah gay.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin kembali menjadi normal ?"

"Ya, karena mantan kekasihku memintaku untuk berubah. Ia sendiri berpacaran dengan seorang wanita setelah putus denganku."

"Aku menghargai niat baikmu, Uchiha – san. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kekasihmu ?"

"Adikku."

Aku terbelalak, aku hampir saja pingsan bila saat ini tidak ada seorang klienpun.

"Aku bersimpati padamu, Uchiha – san. Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti kecewa karena kekasihmu memutuskan dan berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan adikmu ?"

"Sejak adikku masuk sma. Kini sudah hampir delapan tahun kami berpacaran. Namun, kami belum pernah melakukan hubungan sexual."

"Berarti, kau belum terjerumus terlalu dalam. Kau masih dapat mengubah ketertarikan seksualmu bila kau mau." , ucapku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Kau bisa mulai menjauhi teman – teman sesama gay mu dan mulai berteman dengan para wanita. Jangan menyerah untuk berteman dengan wanita walaupun mungkin pada awalnya mereka akan risih padamu." , saranku sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan saranku dengan serius.

"Namun, aku masih merasa tertarik ketika ada seorang pria yang tampan. Terkadang, jantungku berdebar bila melihat adikku sendiri."

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu, Uchiha – san. Konsentrasikan pikiranmu, saat kau bertemu dengan adikmu dan mulai berdebar – debar, melihatlah ke arah lain. Atau kau bisa mengulang kalimat afirmasi pada dirimu sendiri. Katakan pada dirimu sendiri bila kau ini bukan gay." , jelasku.

….*….

2 jam berlalu, sesi konsultasi pria itu denganku sudah usai. Aku memberikan formulir berisi data pribadi untuk diisi klien padanya. Pria itu mengisi formulir yang kuberikan.

"Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu, Uchiha – san. Ini bisa kau bawa pulang." , aku memberikan sebuah kertas berisi saran mengenai hal – hal yang sebaiknya dilakukan nya ketika ia mulai memikirkan atau berfantasi akan seorang pria.

"Jadi, kapan saya bisa kembali berkonsultasi ?"

"Bagaimana bila minggu depan kau datang berkonsultasi ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang minggu depan."

"Ini nomor teleponku, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk berkonsultasi diluar jam kerja." , aku memberikan kartu namaku.

"Terima kasih, Haruno – san"

Pria itu membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruanganku setelah membayarku. Aku terus menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh. Entah kenapa, aku tidak sabar menunggu pertemuan dengan nya minggu depan. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada klien – klien ku sebelumnya.

Aku membaca formulir yang diisinya. Ia memberikan nomor ponsel nya dan email pribadi nya. Ia juga menuliskan pekerjaan nya.

Aku terkesiap ketika membaca profesi nya. Ia adalah seorang CEO berusia 27 tahun.

Aku memasukkan formulir itu ke dalam laci meja kerja ku dan menunggu kedatangan klien ku yang selanjutnya.

….*….

Pada hari ini, terdapat 3 orang klien yang datang padaku untuk berkonsultasi termasuk pria itu. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 5 sore, saatnya bagiku untuk pulang.

Aku mulai membereskan berkas – berkas ku dan memasukkan nya ke dalam map yang kumasukkan di dalam laci. Aku memasukkan sebagian berkas ke dalam tas kerja ku untuk kubawa pulang dan kuteliti.

Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan temanku sepulang kerja di salah satu café di dekat rumah sakit tempatku bekerja ini. Aku mematikan speaker dan ac, kemudian keluar dari ruanganku.

Seorang pengurus yang bertugas menerima pendaftaran klien menyapaku.

"Sakura – san, kau ingin pulang ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hana – san ?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang terlebih dulu. Jaa ne" , aku melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju elevator.

Aku masuk ke dalam elevator ketika pintu elevator terbuka dan menekan tombol B1 yang merupakan tempat parkir mobil. Lift beberapa kali berhenti dan beberapa orang masuk dan keluar dari elevator.

Setelah lift berhenti di lantai B1, aku segera keluar dari lift dan membuka tas ku. Aku mengambil kunci mobil ku dan berjalan kea rah mobil – mobil yang terparkir. Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berukuran kecil dan menekan tombol untuk membuka mobil.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan kartu karyawan yang selalu kumasukkan di dalam dompetku dan menjalankan mobilku. Aku menunjukkan kartu karyawan ku pada petugas yang mengurus pembayaran parkir dan petugas itu mempersilahkanku lewat tanpa membayar.

Pada jam – jam seperti ini, jalanan cukup macet dikarenakan banyak orang yang juga pulang dari tempat mereka bekerja. Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju sebuah café bertuliskan 'Royal Garden Café'.

Aku memparkir mobilku di samping café dan turun dari mobi serta menguncinya. Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu, seorang pelayan menyambutku dengan ramah.

Di sebuah meja, sudah terdapat Ino, sahabatku sekaligus teman sefakultasku di jurusan psikiatri. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

"Hey forehead, kau ini lama sekali. Aku sudah menuggumu hampir tiga puluh menit, tahu." , keluh Ino tepat ketika aku duduk di samping nya.

"Gomen.. gomen. Kau tahu sendirilah, jalanan sangat macet pada jam – jam seperti ini."

Seorang pelayan memberikanku menu. Aku membacanya sejenak.

"Aku pesan calzone dan green tea latte saja."

"Itu saja ?", tanya pelayan sambil mencatat menu.

"Ya, itu saja."

"Baiklah, saya ulangi pesanan anda. Satu buah calzone dan green tea latte."

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera diantarkan. Silahkan menunggu sebentar", ucap pelayan itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Lho ? Hinata belum datang ?" , aku memandang ke arah In.

"Hari ini dia tidak ikut karena harus berkencan.", jawab Ino sambil meminum cappuccino nya.

"Kencan ? Hinata memiliki kekasih ?" , tanyaku.

"Ya ampun, lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau bahkan sangat kuno. Masa kau tidak tahu sih ? Padahal itu sudah lebih dari satu bulan, lho."

"Aku tidak tahu, pig. Aku jarang membuka akun sosial media belakangan ini. Aku sangat sibuk dengan klienku."

"Ah.. kau ini. Kau mau tahu siapa kekasih Hinata ?"

"Tentu saja, pig"

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Group"

"Uchiha ?"

"Ya, dia itu teman kuliah kita dulu. Hanya saja berbeda fakultas dengan kita." .

"Masa kau tidak tahu, forehead ? Kau ini benar – benar ketinggalan sekali."

"Aku jarang melihatnya, pig. Di fakultas kita, jumlah wanita adalah 10: 1 dengan pria.", jawabku sambil tersenyum miris mengingat masa kuliahku yang membosankan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan pria dengan kondisi fakultas kita yang seperti itu, forehead."

"Ano.. apakah Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki seorang kakak lelaki ?" , tanyaku pada Ino.

"Astaga ! Kurasa diantara seluruh mahasiswa di universitas kita hanya kau yang tidak tahu. Bahkan kurasa seluruh penduduk Konoha pun tahu .".

"Maksudku, aku tahu dia memiliki kakak lelaki. Tapi siapa namanya ?". Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pria itu, apakah ia memiliki koneksi dengan Uchiha Group ?

"Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini, ia menjabat sebagai CEO di Uchiha Group ? Memangnya kenapa ? Kau suka padanya, forehead ?"

"Hah ?!" , aku melongo. Beberapa pengunjung café melihat kearahku. Aku menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Perlu kuulangi lagi, forehead ?"

"Ti – tidak, pig. Itu, aku baru saja bertemu dengann nya tadi pagi. Ia menjadi klienku."

"Klienmu ? Kau beruntung sekali, forehead. Seharusnya tadi aku mengunjungimu."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Itachi - san itu tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke – kun. Penggemar nya juga hampir sama banyak dengan Sasuke – kun. Sayangnya, baik Sasuke – kun maupun Itachi – san selalu menolak gadis – gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada mereka."

'Ya itu karena mereka adalah gay' , batinku.

"Memang tampan, sih. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan menjadi kekasihnya."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak boleh putus asa, forehead. Walaupun kelihatan nya sulit ditaklukkan, namun kau harus berusaha. Bayangkan kalau kau menikah dengan nya, kau bisa menjad istri bos dari perusahaan multinasional terbesar di negeri ini."

"Karena Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, pig" , bisikku dengan suara pelan.

"APAAAAA ?! Kau serius, forehead ?!" , pekik Ino. Beberapa pengunjung café melirik ke arah Ino dengan kesal, namun Ino tak menghiraukan nya.

"Kau kira aku sedang main – main ?"

"Tidak, sih. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka. Kalau begitu Hinata hanya dipermainkan, aku harus memberitahu Hinata, forehead."

"Jangan. Aku tidak seharusnya memberitahu rahasia klienku. Pokoknya ingat, ini rahasia diantara kita berdua saja, mengerti ?"

"Forehead, kau tega sekali membiarkan Hinata dipermainkan oleh Sasuke – kun"

"Aku tak akan membantumu mendekati Sai lagi bila kau sampai menyebarkan nya" , ancamku.

Ekspresi wajah Ino langsung cemberut. Tubuh nya terasa lemas seketika.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan Itachi – san berpacaran dengan Sasuke – kun ?"

"Sejak mereka masuk sma."

"Pantas saja, aku memang mendengar rumor bila mereka gay sejak kita masuk sma sih."

"Hah ? Memang sewaktu sma kita sudah mengenal mereka ?"

"Tentu saja, kita bahkan pernah sekelas dengan Sasuke – kun."

Aku terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Walaupun sekelas namun kami tidak pernah berbicara. Bahkan sekelompok saat kerja kelompok pun tidak pernah

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa datang padamu ?"

"Katanya, Sasuke – san menyuruhnya untuk konsultasi padaku. Aku sendiri binggung bagaimana Sasuke – san bisa tahu bila aku adalah seorang psikiater."

"Mungkin Hinata yang memberitahu Sasuke – kun. Duh, seandainya aku bekerja sebagai psikiater dan menolak meneruskan usaha keluargaku, Hinata pasti akan menyarankan Itachi – san datang padaku."

"Sudahlah, pig. Bila kalian berjodoh pasti dapat bertemu, kok."

"Iya juga, sih. Memangnya apa yang dia konsultasikan padamu ?"

"Dia ingin menjadi heterosexual, pig,"

"Hetero ?"

"Ya, kesempatanmu meningkat, pig.", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Pokoknya kau harus berhasil, forehead. Aku akan mengutukmu bila kau tak berhasil menyembuhkan nya."

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan sahabatku ini. Ia masih saja bersemangat membicarakan pria lain walaupun saat ini dia sedang mendekati Sai.

"Kau saja sendiri yang berusaha menyembunyikan nya."

"Kau yang diberikan kepercayaan oleh Sasuke – kun untuk menyembuhkan aniki nya."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Ini fict pertama author dengan pair ItaSaku. Sebetulnya author agak malas ngebuat pair ini, terutama karena peminat nya yang nggak sebanyak SasuSaku atau NaruSaku. **

**Thanks bwt yg udah ngebaca fict ini. Author sangat mengharapkan kritik, saran &amp; ide cerita bwt chapter selanjut nya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan pagi nya, aku segera bangun dan mandi. Kemudian, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos, celana jeans pendek dengan jaket rajutan putih dengan yang menutupi celana pendek yang kukenakan dan tanktop hitam.

Hari ini aku akan menghadiri reuni sekolah yang diadakan di restoran berbintang di Grand Konoha Mall.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan tombol.

"Moshi – moshi, forehead" , Ino berbicara dengan suara ceria.

"Hey, pig. Kau mau berangkat bersamaku menuju Grand Konoha Mall ?"

"Boleh saja. Maaf merepotkanmu, forehead. Hehe.."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau dimana ? Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Di depan rumahku."

"Ok, jaa ne"

"Jaa, forehead"

Aku langsung mematikan ponsel dan berjalan keluar dari rumah setelah terlebih dulu berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua ku dan kakak lelakiku.

Aku segera menstarter mobilku dan mengemudi menuju rumah Ino.

….*….

Setelah menjemput Ino, aku megemudi menuju Grand Konoha Mall. Setelah sampai di mall, aku segera menuju gedung parkir dan memparkir mobilku.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobil ku.

"Forehead, arigato"

"Douiteshimashite. Sepulang reuni nanti kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku ?"

"Tidak, aku naik taxi saja, forehead. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Ya ampun kau sungkan sekali, sih." , ucapku sambil berjalan memasuki mall melalui pintu yang terdapat di setiap lantai tempat parkir. "Kau juga banyak membantuku."

"Tidak, kau yang banyak membantuku hingga bisa dekat dengan Sai – kun seperti sekarang ini. Kurasa, sebentar lagi kami akan berpacaran, lho."

"Oh, selamat ya. Jangan lupa mentraktirku." , aku terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Kau juga, jangan lupa mentraktirku bila kau berpacaran dengan klienmu si-" , Ino memutus ucapan nya.

"Hey, dia disana !" , Ino berbisik di telinga ku sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

Aku menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Aku terkesiap melihat orang yang ditunjuk Ino.

"I – ino, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini." , ucapku sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"Kenapa ? Hey tunggu !"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk memasuki sebuah toko pakaian wanita. Ino menggerutu ketika aku menarik lengan nya.

"Duh, kau ini apa – apan, forehead ? Aku sedang melihat pemandangan menarik, tahu."

"Seharusnya tadi kau bilang padaku bila Uchiha Itachi berada disini !" , aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan jengkel.

Aku merasa tidak suka bila salah satu klien ku, siapapun itu bertemu denganku diluar jam kerja. Apalagi dengan pakaianku yang seperti ini. Apa kata klienku bila mereka melihatku berpakaian mini seperti ini ? Bisa – bisa mereka tidak percaya padaku dan menganggapku psikiater yang ingin menggoda klien nya, terutama klien dengan kasus seperti Itachi ini.

"Justru tadi aku memberitahumu, forehead"

"Langsung saja berbisik padaku, jangan menunjuknya." , aku menggerutu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih ? Kau ini aneh sekali"

"Aku tidak mau klienku melihatku di tempat umum seperti ini, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini. Kesan nya, aku sama sekali bukan psikiater professional."

Aku berpura – pura melihat – lihat beberapa pakaian yang sedang digantung. Jantungku berdebar keras, kuharap Itachi tidak melihatku disini.

"Pig, dia berjalan ke arahmu." , bisik Ino.

Oh kami – sama, tolonglah aku… Saat ini aku merasa ingin berteleportasi kemana saja, asalkan tidak ada Uchiha Itachi itu.

Aku segera mengambil sebuah kaos dan berjalan menuju fitting room tanpa meminta izin pada penjaga toko untuk mencoba pakaian.

Namun terlambat, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Haruno – san, apakah itu kau ?", ucap Itachi padaku.

Dengan terpaksa aku menoleh. Wajahku benar – benar memerah, aku merasa sangat malu. Aku merasa ingin kabur dari tempat ini.

Itachi terlihat sangat tampan bila dibandingkan kemarin. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah nya lebih cerah. Ia juga terlihat keren dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang ketat yang menampilkan sedikit tubuh nya yang berotot dan kancing kemeja atas yang sengaja dibiarkan tidak dikancing sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putih nya yang kontras dengan warna kemeja yang dipakainya. Aku melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan batu black sapphire yang dipakainya terlihat jelas dari kancing kemeja yang tidak dikancing nya itu.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uchiha – san" , jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menundukkan kepala dan berlari sambil menutupi wajahku dari toko ini.

"Kukira aku salah mengenali orang, Haruno – san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Ah itu, aku menghadiri reuni di Star Restaurant." , jawabku dengan pasrah.

"Reuni ? Aku juga menghadiri reuni disana. Apa kau juga berasal dari Konoha High School ?"

Aku memandang Ino yang tersenyum padaku. Aku memelototi Ino. Ino segera menghampiriku.

"Ah forehead, sepertinya aku harus ke toko sebelah. Kau mengobrol terlebih dahulu saja" , Ino mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Maaf menganggumu, Haruno – san" .

Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Itachi. Aku menjawab, "Tidak, kau tidak mengangguku, Uchiha – san."

"Apakah hari sabtu minggu depan kau memiliki acara ?" , tanya Itachi sambil menatapku.

"Apa kau ingin berkonsultasi, Uchiha – san ?"

"Tidak, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku juga akan memberikan tiga ratus ribu ryo padamu sebagai imbalan."

"Bantuan apa, Uchiha – san ?"

"Keluarga besarku mengadakan pertemuan. Di pertemuan itu, otouto ku akan mengajak kekasihnya. Okaa – san ku menyuruhku untuk mengajak kekasihku juga. Sementara aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Bagaimana bila kau mengajak teman wanita mu ? Maksudku, kau akan lebih nyaman dengan seseorang yang sudah lama mengenalmu."

"Aku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita selain keluargaku, Haruno – san."

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino dan memegang lengan nya, "Temanku ini bisa menggantikanku mene-"

Ino langsung menyela ucapanku dan berkata, "Tidak bisa. Minggu depan aku ada kencan dengan Sai - kun."

"Lho ? Bukankah kau ingin pergi karaoke dan minum bersama Tenten, Temari dan Shizune, pig ?"

"Tidak, mereka semua membatalkan nya."

"Bagaimana, Haruno – san ? Apakah kau bersedia ?" , sela Itachi.

"Eh ? A – aku bersedia, Itachi – san."

"Baiklah, sabtu depan pukul enam sore. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak usah, Uchiha – san. Nanti aku malah merepotkan."

"Keluargaku akan curiga bila aku tak menjemputmu, Haruno – san." , Itachi mengeluarkan dompet nya dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu ryo.

"Ini bayaranmu."

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha – san" , aku menolak uang yang diberikan nya.

"Tidak apa. Ini sebagai bayaran atas jasamu yang mau meluangkan waktu hadir ke pertemuan keluarga besarku. Ayo ambil" , Itachi menyerahkan uang padaku.

Dengan terpaksa aku menerima nya.

"Setelah pulang dari reuni, apakah kau bersedia bila aku mengajakmu ke boutique ? Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang harus kau kenakan saat pertemuan keluarga nanti."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih memiliki pakaian, Uchiha – san."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Hanya saja, ini sudah menjadi keharusan bagiku karena aku yang menyuruhmu ikut ke pertemuan itu atas kepentinganku sendiri."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – san."

"Hn."

"Mata ashita ne, Uchiha – san" , aku melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari toko setelah kembali menggantung pakaian yang hendak kucoba. Ino berjalan mengikutiku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Pig, kenapa kau terus menerus tersenyum ? Kau membuatku ngeri, tahu", ucapku sambil memandang Ino dengan risih.

"Itachi – san itu baik sekali, ya"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya tadi kau terima saja untuk menemani nya ke pertemuan keluarga besar nya."

"Tidak mau, aku sudah punya Sai – kun. Lagipula aku gugup bila bertemu dengan keluarga besar konglomerat seperti keluarga Uchiha itu."

"Memang kau benar – benar akan berkencan dengan Sai, forehead ?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi karaoke dan minum – minum bersama Shizune, Temari dan Tenten."

"Kau kira aku tidak merasa gugup, pig ?"

"Mana kutahu. Kalau kau gugup, kau genggam saja tangan Itachi – san itu. Lumayan, kau bisa menyentuh nya sekaligus memerankan peran sebagai kekasihnya."

"Itu malah merusak reputasiku sebagai psikiater professional, baka. Sudahlah, ayo kita lupakan soal Itachi dan berbelanja."

"Temani saja aku berbelanja, nanti kau akan berbelanja bersama Itachi – san. Jadi kau tidak perlu berbelanja sekarang."

Aku melirik ke arah jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi.

"Reuni akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke Star Restaurant dan aku akan menemanimu berbelanja setelah reuni selesai."

"Aku tidak akan menganggu kencanmu, forehead. Aku akan meminta Sai – kun menemaniku berbelanja besok." , jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Dasar Ino. .'

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku juga dapat uang." , jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh.

….*….

Star Restaurant adalah sebuah restaurant berbintang lima. Restoran ini cukup besar dengan furniture yang tak kalah mewah nya. Bahkan, seluruh restoran ini dihiasi dengan lampu kristal dan lantai yang hampir seluruhnya dilapisi karpet dan meja yang terbuat dari kaca serta kursi empuk yang dilapisi kain satin.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam restaurant bersama Ino. Terlihat beberapa guru semasa sma ku. Namun cukup banyak orang yang tidak kukenal, entah mereka kakak kelas atau adik kelas ku dulu.

"Ino – san ! Sakura – san !" , seseorang memanggil kami dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku dan Ino menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang Sasuke.

"Hinata ! Lama tak bertemu denganmu !" , ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata. Hinata melepaskan gandengan nya dengan Sasuke dan langsung memelukku.

"Sakura – san, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik – baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku juga baik – baik saja. Perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku."

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Dozo Yoroshiku." , ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Kita sudah saling mengenal, Haruno – san".

"Hinata – hime, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Haruno – san terlebih dahulu ? Kau bisa bersama dengan Yamanaka – san atau yang lain nya sebentar." , ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Bicarakan disini saja, Uchiha – san. Di hadapan Hinata juga agar ia tidak salah paham." , aku langsung menolak nya.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinga nya. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan nya, namun Hinata terlihat mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura – san. Kau berbicara dulu saja bersama Sasuke – kun. Biar aku yang menemani Ino – san.", ucap Hinata padaku

"Haruno – san, ayo." , ucap Sasuke padaku. Kami berjalan beriringan, namun tanpa berpegangan tangan atau berangkulan. Sasuke mengajakku ke sudut ruangan dan berhenti melangkah.

"Haruno – san, apakah aniku ku sudah konsultasi padamu ?"

"Sudah. Um, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bila aku menjadi seorang psikiater ?"

"Hinata – hime yang memberitahuku."

"Hinata – san ? "

Aku sangat terkejut. Jadi, Hinata telah mengetahui semua nya ! Aku tak menyangka Hinata dapat menerima kekasihnya yang merupakan mantan gay sekaligus incest.

Sasuke seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku dan menjawab, "Tentu saja dia sudah tahu. Malah dia yang menyarankanku untuk membujuk aniki ku berkonsultasi padamu."

"Ah, Uchiha – san. Bisakah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Hn ?"

"Sabtu depan, Itachi – san mengajakku ke pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha. Dan ia berniat membayarku untuk berpura – pura menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, aku tidak yakin dapat hadir."

"Tolonglah, bantu aniku ku. Aku akan memberikan bayaran tambahan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Uchiha – san. Aku khawatir bila orang tua mu mengetahui yang sebenarnya mengingat posisi mu. Mungkin saja bila mereka mengirimkan detektif untuk menyelidiku, Aku tak ingin kehidupan pribadiku terusik."

"Mereka juga sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Mereka sangat mendukung ketika aniku ku mengatakan ingin konsultasi ke psikiater. Bukankah akan lebih muda bagimu bila kau bertemu dengan otou – san dan okaa – san ku untuk proses penyembuhan aniku ku ?"

"Syukurlah. Ano.. apakah mungkin ada hal – hal khusus yang perlu kulakukan selama pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha ?"

"Ya, usahakan untuk tidak bersikap memalukan. Kau harus bersikap hormat pada setiap orang yang kau temui di pesta. Pelajari cara makan yang benar karena makan malam akan disajikan dengan tata cara fine dining. Untuk itu, kau bisa mempelajari nya bersama Hinata – hime."

Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika mendengar kata fine dining. Aku sangat jarang mengikuti jamuan makan malam seperti itu. Dalam fine dining, terdapat tata cara makan yang sangat merepotkan. Mulai dari cara duduk, cara meletakkan serbet, dll.

"Teme ! Sekarang kau bersama dengan Sakura ? Mau kau kemanakan Hinata – hime mu itu ?" , terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku.

Aku melirik seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kaos dan celana jeans. Dia salah seorang sahabatku yang sekelas denganku sejak junior high school hingga aku lulus dari high school

"Yo ! Sakura ! Sekarang kau selingkuh dengan teme ini, huh?"

"Baka ! Tentu saja tidak." , aku menonjok lengan Naruto, kebiasaan yang kulakukan sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah.

"Kheh.. Sudahlah, Sakura ikut bersamaku saja. Biar teme kembali pada Hinata – hime nya itu."

"Kau berisik sekali, dobe"

"Kau menjengkelkan, teme."

Aku menatap mereka berdua. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin tertawa melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Sakura, temani aku kesana, yuk" , Naruto menunjukkan sebuah meja yang dipenuhi makanan. Makanan di restaurant ini tidak disediakan dalam bentuk prasmanan kecuali pada acara seperti ini. Terlihat beberapa orang yang mulai mengambil makanan.

"Tidak, aku tidak enak bila meninggalkan pig sendirian."

"Pig ? Maksudmu Ino ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Temani aku untuk menemui Ino, Sakura !"

"Ya.. ya.."

Naruto langsung merangkul Sasuke dan berjalan di depanku sambil mengajak Sasuke mengobrol.

Sungguh menjengkelkan, mengapa mengajakku menemani nya bila pada akhirnya dia bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Lho, sakura dimana ?" , Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencariku.

"Dibelakangmu, dobe."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menarikku untuk berjalan di samping nya dan merangkulku.

'Hey, jangan berjalan di belakang seperti itu. Kau ini seperti pelayan saja, tahu."

"Aku tidak mau menganggumu bersama Sasuke, baka."

"Baka ! Menganggu apanya ? Kami tidak sedang berkencan, tahu."

Aku sweatdrop seketika. Seandainya Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya, ia pasti akan menjerit dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Atau jangan – jangan, Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menjadi gay.

"Bisa saja kalian sedang berkencan.", jawabku dengan asal.

"Menjijikan ! Aku bukan seorang bisexual, tahu. Aku ini masih normal, aku hanya tertarik pada wanita." , Naruto mencengkram bahu ku dengan jengkel. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirikku dan Naruto. Kurasa ia merasa tersindir.

"Jangan – jangan, teme ini bisexual" , Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku juga normal."

"Buktinya kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelum dengan Hinata – chan. Kau pasti pernah menyukaiku, kan ?"

"Walaupun aku gay aku juga tidak mungkin menyukaimu, dobe."

Aku hanya dapat menggeleng sambil menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Kurasa Naruto memang tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

….*….

Hinata dan Ino masih asik mengobrol ketika kami kembali. Namun, kali ini juga terdapat Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Yo semua nya !" , sapa Naruto.

"Naruto ! Hey ! Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ?" , tanya Ino dan Kiba. Sementara Shikamaru mengucek matanya, ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Ia masih sering tertidur.

"Baik – baik saja, hehe. Bagaimana dengan kalian ?" , Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino. " Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai, Ino ?"

"Kami baik – baik saja. Kau cepat cari pacar, dong", jawab Kiba. Sementara itu wajah Ino memerah.

"Aku sudah punya, tuh. Kau juga seharusnya cepat mencari pacar."

"Aku sudah punya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan." , ucap Kiba.

"Teme, ayo ikut."

"Hn"

Kami berjalan beriringan dan mengantri di meja prasmanan. Aku mengambil beberapa makanan dan membawanya ke sebuah meja. Aku sangat senang dapat berkumpul kembali dengan teman – teman semasa high school.

Kami duduk di sebuah meja bulat dan mulai menyantap makanan bersama – sama. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang wanita dan pria. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, kurasa ia sudah mulai mengikuti saranku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Sakura – san ?"

Aku langsung menatap ke arah teman – temanku. Mereka semua menatapku dengan binggung. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut menatapku dengan heran.

"Ah masa sih ? Aku tidak tersenyum pada siapapun kok. Hehe.." , aku menepuk bagian belakang kepala ku dan tersenyum canggung.

"Wah ! Kurasa aku tahu kau tersenyum pada siapa, forehead" , ucap Ino dengan sedikit berteriak.

Ino mengedip ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung tersenyum.

"Uwahh, teme ! Kurasa kau akan segera mendapatkan kakak ipar ! Cepat jodohkan aniki mu dengan Sakura !" , pekik Naruto dengan antusias.

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu, dobe ?"

"Iya, aku juga tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naruto – san" , timpal Hinata.

Kiba dan Shikamaru yang terlihat tak peduli pun ikut mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kalian tidak sadar ya ? Tadi Sakura itu tersenyum sambil menatap kearah aniki mu, teme"

Sasuke seketika menatapku. Begitupun dengan semua orang yang berada di meja yang sama denganku. Aku sangat gugup dan malu.

"A – apa sih ? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?"

"jadi, Sakura – san benar – benar suka pada Itachi – san ? Untung saja aku memperkenalkanmu padanya." , Hinata tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata selera mu seperti itu, Sakura. Aku kaget, lho. Kukira kau menyukai pria dengan tipe seperti teme ini" , Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanan nya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Cepat dekati saja, Sakura. Aku tidak sabar menunggu mu untuk cepat jadian, lalu mentraktir kami." , ucap Kiba dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Naruto dan Ino.

Aku sangat ingin memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Namun aku tak mungkin menyebarkan privasi klien ku.

"Tidak ! Itu tidak mungkin. Tadi aku tersenyum melihat seseorang yang kukenal, namun sepertinya aku salah orang."

"Mana orang nya, Sakura ?"

"Aku dengan asal menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo Ai yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari Itachi.

"Dia mirip dengan sepupu ku, Sasori. Kukira itu dia, ternyata bukan."

Terdengar hembusan nafas kecewa. Naruto bahkan menekuk wajah nya dan terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Itu Gaara – senpai. Dia memang mirip dengan sepupumu, Sakura – san" , Hinata membelaku.

"Eh, Hinata dan dobe kapan menikah nih ?" , ledek Naruto.

"Dasar dobe. Kami baru tiga bulan berpacaran, bertunangan saja belum. Tidak mungkin tiba – tiba kami menikah. Lagipula apa urusannya bila kami menikah ?"

"Ya aku tidak sabar ingin menghadiri pernikahanmu. Aku juga ingin makan gratis sih." , Naruto terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke – san jangan mengundang nya bila kalian ingin mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Kalian akan rugi bila Naruto hadir" , ucap Ino.

Sasuke langsung mengangguk setuju, sementara Naruto merengut. Aku kembali melirik ke arah Itachi, ia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang guru.

"Teme ! Sakura menatap anikimu lagi !"

Semua orang langsung menatapku. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ingin mengambil cake disana. Apakah kalian ingin menitip sesuatu ?", aku menunjuk meja berisi kue.

Mereka semua menggeleng. Aku berjalan menuju meja kue dan mengambil beberapa macaron dan sepotong opera cake dan kembali ke meja ku. Aku tak menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto di meja.

"Lho ? Dimana Naruto dan Uchiha – san ?" , tanyaku.

"Disana" , Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah tempat Itachi berdiri. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memotong opera cake ku dan memakan nya. Ino yang duduk di samping kiri ku tersenyum, sementara Hinata yang duduk di samping kanan ku berbisik.

"Sakura – san, Itachi – san menghampiri meja kita."

"Mmm" , aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah kue. Aku merasa sangat malu, bukan karena aku menyukainya, melainkan karena ledekan nya padaku.

"Itachi – nii, ayo duduk disini bersamaku" , ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, masih terdapat kursi kosong disini." , timpal Naruto.

"Untuk apa kalian menarikku kesini ?"

"Itu, ada gadis yang sejak tadi terus melihat dan tersenyum padamu, Itachi – nii" , jawab Naruto.

Aku mendengar suara kursi tergeser, Ino pindah ke kursi kosong disamping Kiba.

"Duduk saja disini" , ucap Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menarik Itachi duduk di kursi kosong yang tadi diduduki Ino.

Aku terus menundukkan kepala dan berpura – pura memotong macaron dan memakan nya.

Aku mendengar suara kursi digeser dan melirik Itachi yang duduk di sampingku.

"Haruno – san," , sapanya padaku.

"U – uchiha – san" , jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung bertatapan dan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah stoic ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah ya, aku ingin mengambil makanan." , Itachi beranjak dari kursi nya. Namun Sasuke langsung mencegahnya.

"Itachi – nii duduk disini bersamaku saja. Biar aku yang mengambilkan makanan"

Aku sangat canggung, aku langsung mengirimkan sms pada Ino.

* * *

**To : Ino**

**Ayo bertukar tempat duduk denganku. Aku sangat gugup dengan sikap kalian yang terus menerus meledekku seperti ini.**

* * *

Ino mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan membaca sms dariku. Kemudian hp ku berbunyi.

* * *

**From : Ino**

**Tidak akan. Kalian berdua serasi, lho :)**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas melihat balasan Ino. Seandainya mereka semua tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak mungkin menjodohkanku dengan Itachi.

….*….

Acara reuni pun selesai. Selama reuni, semua teman – temanku terus meledek kami secara langsung maupun dengan sindiran halus.

Wajahku benar – benar memerah karena malu dan jengkel. Aneh nya, Itachi terlihat biasa saja. Di saat seperti ini aku sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaan nya yang seperti ini. Bila tidak, kurasa hubungan kami akan menjadi sangat canggung.

"Pig, ayo pulang." , ucapku pada Ino yang masih mengobrol dengan beberapa guru lama kami.

"Tidak mau. Kau pulang saja bersama Itachi. Dia sudah menunggumu"

Aku melirik Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman nya dan terus menerus menatapku seolah menungguku.

"Ah.. Sayonara, minna – san" , ucapku kepada Ino dan beberapa guru.

Aku menghampiri Itachi sambil menengok sekeliling, berharap Kiba atau Naruto tidak melihatnya. Aku berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Itachi langsung menghampiriku.

"Haruno – san, sudah selesai ?"

"Maaf telah lama menungguku."

"Tidak. Ayo pergi." , ucap Itachi sambil berjalan di sampingku menuju pintu keluar restaurant. Pelayan restaurant membungkukkan badan kepada kami dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku merasakan perasaan berbeda saat berjalan bersama dengan Itachi dibandingkan saat berjalan dengan Sasuke walaupun kami juga tidak bergandengan tangan atau berangkulan. Aku merasa dekat dengan Itachi walaupun baru mengenal dua hari dan dia merupakan seorang klien ku.

"Ano.. Uchiha – san, aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Mengapa ?"

"Tadi, Naruto benar – benar keterlaluan. Ia terus menerus meledekmu denganku."

"Biarkan saja. Sikapnya memang seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, kau mungkin tidak nyaman."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tadi, aku sempat melihatmu beberapa kali. Aku senang melihat usahamu untuk berubah." , aku mengganti topik pembicaraan dan berusaha bersikap professional.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Aku mengikuti saranmu untuk berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan para gadis. Ternyata, mereka tidak seburuk dugaanku."

"Maafkan aku bila aku lancang, namun apa persepsimu mengenai wanita sebelumnya ?"

"Aku tidak mau menyinggungmu, Haruno – san."

"Aku seorang psikiater dan bisa bersikap professional. Katakan saja padaku"

"Aku menganggap semua wanita, kecuali okaa – san ku adalah mahluk menjijikan."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

"Karena gadis – gadis yang mendekati ku dan otouto ku sangat menjijikan."

"Menjijikan ? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ?"

"Berusaha mencari perhatian, misalnya dengan memakai pakaian ketat, berpura – pura menabrakku ketika berjalan atau bahkan mengirimkan foto – foto yang menjijikan."

"Foto menjijikan ?"

"Ya, aku mual bila mengingatnya. Beberapa gadis genit mengirimkan foto payudara atau bahkan foto telanjang mereka dengan pose menggoda dan memasukkan nya ke dalam loker."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku hampir tak percaya bila ada orang seperti itu disekolahku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti itu. Kurasa itu terjadi sebelum dia pindah ke Konoha High School.

"Itu sangat menjijikan ! Murahan sekali" , jawabku spontan.

"Haruno – san, kau baik – baik saja ?"

Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Hari ini aku benar – benar hancur. Klien ku melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku mengeluarkan komentar yang tidak professional sama sekali ! Aku terkesan seperti psikiater yang tak professional. Kurasa karier ku akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Iya. Maafkan ucapanku yang tadi. Itu adalah reaksi spontanku" , jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Hn, aku mengerti."

"Kumohon, jangan sebarkan ucapanku tadi maupun ketika kau melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku akan kehilangan reputasiku sebagai seorang psikiater professional."

Ini kali pertama aku memohon kepada seorang klien. Namun aku tak peduli, setidaknya hal ini dapat membuat reputaisku terjaga.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menghindariku, Haruno – san ?"

"Nani ?! Aku tidak menghindarimu, Uchiha – san. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Hn, mungkin kau benar."

….*….

Itachi mengajakku masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris rancangan designer ternama. Aku merasa sedikit canggung dengan penampilanku, namun aku berusaha bersikap professional.

Para pelayan toko menyambut kedatangan kami dan menghampiri kami, terutama setelah melihat Itachi yang merupakan putra sulung dari Uchiha group.

"Haruno – san, pilihlah tas dan sepatu pesta yang kau sukai"

"Uchiha – san, bagaimana bila ke department store saja ? Aku hampir tidak pernah berbelanja barang seperti ini. "

"Apa kau khawatir dengan harga nya ? Tenang saja, aku yang akan membayarnya untukmu."

Aku mendekati Itachi dan berbisik, "Apakah harus menggunakan pakaian dan barang – barang dari desainer ternama untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu ? Bagaimana bila kita rental pakaian saja ?"

Itachi mengerutkan wajah nya.

"Rental ? Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan. Namun apa kau nyaman memakai barang – barang yang dipakai banyak orang yang tidak kau kenal ? Kalau aku, aku tidak akan merasa nyaman."

"Aku baik – baik saja dengan itu. Aku hanya menyarankan agar Uchiha – san tidak perlu banyak mengeluarkan uang."

"Pilih saja. Atau kita bisa pergi ke toko lain bila kau tidak suka."

Aku terdiam. Apakah kekasih nya juga diperlakukan seperti ini ? Dimanjakan dan diperlakukan dengan baik seperti ini ? Kurasa pasti lebih, mengingat kekasihnya itu adalah adik kandung nya sendiri. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ? Kurasa aku ini benar – benar tidak professional dengan berpikir seperti ini mengenai klien ku. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas klien dan psikiater. Tidak lebih.

Aku melirik sebuah heels setinggi 10 cm dengan bagian luar dihiasi taburan permata yang bersinar. Sementara heels nya berwarna silver mengilap. Aku sebetulnya menyukai heels itu, namun sekali melihatnya saja aku sudah yakin harga nya sangat mahal.

Aku melihat rak berisi barang – barang yang di discount 50 % karena barang itu merupakan sisa barang dari season sebelumnya yang belum laku terjual.

Aku melihat sebuah clutch bag yang terbuat dari kain satin emas dengan sedikit taburan permata yang membuat nya berkilauan.

Pelayan toko itu menghampiri ku dan berkata, "Nona, ini merupakan produk lama. Ini merupakan produk terbaru kami"

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan ini." , jawabku sambil memegang tas itu dan melirik harga nya. Lima ratus ryo, itupun setelah discount 50%. Bila aku sendirian, maka aku akan melihat – lihat ke toko lain. Namun, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Itachi dengan mengajaknya berkeliling memasuki toko - toko di mall ini.

Aku berpura – pura memegang tas lain seolah tertarik sambil diam – diam mengintip harga nya, berusaha mencari yang termurah. Namun rata – rata harga barang – barang discount itu hampir sama.

"Aku mau membeli yang ini" , ucapku sambil mengambil tas yang pertama kulihat dan memberikan nya kepada pelayan toko.

"Barang nya saya taruh di kasir" , ucap pelayan toko itu.

Aku kembali melihat – lihat sepatu sale yang bersebelahan dengan tempat aku memilih tas.

Aku tidak menemukan heels yang menarik. Namun aku sangat ragu untuk membeli heels yang kulihat pertama kali.

"Harga heels itu berapa ?" , aku menunjuk heels yang pertama kali kulihat.

"Itu produk terbaru kami untuk season ini. Harga nya satu setengah juta ryo"

Aku hampir melotot. Satu setengah juta ryo merupakan pendapatanku selama dua bulan. Bila aku membeli itu, aku akan menghabiskan hampir dua pertiga tabunganku.

"Oh.."

"Kemarin Hanare baru saja membeli heels itu, lho"

Aku mengangguk.

Hanare adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sering tampil di televisi. Setiap lagu terbarunya hampir selalu menempati peringkat 1 pada tangga lagu.

Aku melihat sebuah heels berwarna nude yang terbuka pada bagian depan nya dan retsleting pada bagian bagian belakang nya.

"Kalau yang itu, berapa harga nya ?"

"Delapan ratus lima puluh ribu ryo. Itu terbuat dari kulit"

Tetap saja, delapan ratus lima puluh ribu ryo merupakan harga yang cukup mahal. Sepatu kulit buatan designer lain hanya sekitar lima ratus ribu ryo.

"Aku ingin heels itu, size 38."

"Saya akan segera mengambilkan nya. Silahkan duduk sebentar." , pelayan lain nya mengantarkanku ke sebuah kursi untuk mencoba sepatu. Suasana toko hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, terdapat beberapa nyonya yang terlihat sangat elegan sedang melirik beberapa produk.

Itachi menghampiriku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Haruno – san, sudah menemukan barang yang kau inginkan ?"

"Sudah, aku sedang mencoba sepatu."

"Hn"

"Uchiha – san, aku akan mengembalikan barang – barang ini setelah selesai menggunakan nya."

"Untuk apa ? Aku tidak memerlukan nya."

"Mungkin bisa kau simpan atau memberikan nya pada orang lain. Atau bahkan kau bisa menjualnya."

"Itu untukmu, bayaran untukmu karena telah menjaga rahasiaku."

"Rahasia ?"

"Ya, mengenai aku dan otouto ku."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima barang seperti itu. Kerahasiaan klien merupakan hal yang harus disimpan seorang psikiater. Hal itu sudah merupakan kode etik profesi.

Pelayan toko kembali dengan membawakan heels yang kupilih tadi. Aku mencoba nya. Produk bermerek memang memiliki kualitas yang berbeda dengan produk murah.

"Aku suka ini." , ucapku.

"Saya akan membayar nya.", ucap Itachi pada pelayan toko.

Aku melepaskan heels itu dan pelayan toko itu memasukkan nya ke dalam kotak. Ia membawa heels itu menuju kasir sambil mengantar Itachi.

Aku berusaha mendekati Itachi, aku melihatnya mengeluarkan Black Card dari dompet nya. Black card adalah kartu kredit dengan limit diatas kartu kredit platinum. Tidak semua orang bisa memiliki black card kecuali orang – orang dengan penghasilan diatas dua setengah juta ryo perbulan.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi menghampiriku sambil membawa dua buah paper bag berisi belanjaanku.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – san"

"Douiteshimashite"

"Ano.. itu, belanjaanku. Biar aku saja yang memegangnya" , aku mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh.."

Itachi menyerahkan paper bag milikku. Kami berjalan menuju toko yang menjual gaun yang juga buatan perancang ternama di samping toko tempat kami tadi berbelanja.

"Moshi – moshi" , ucap seorang pelayan toko sambil menunduk saat kami masuk ke dalam toko.

"Aku mencari gaun pesta" , ucapku pada pelayan toko.

"Uchiha – san, apakah ada dress code tertentu yang harus dikenakan pada pertemuan keluarga besar mu ?" , aku kembali berbisik.

"Tidak ada. Namun sebaiknya menggunakan long dress karena kebanyakan wanita akan menggunakan long dress pada pertemuan"

Aku melihat sebuah long dress dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan hiasan payet hampir di seluruh gaun. Namun di bagian bawah lengan dan bahu terbuat dari kain tipis yang memperlihatkan warna kulit dengan sangat jelas.

"Uchiha – san, bagaimana dengan long dress ini ?" , aku menunjuk dress yang kumaksud.

"Boleh saja."

"Saya ingin gaun ini" , aku menyentuh gaun itu. Aku dapat merasakan sensasi kehalusan kain berkualitas tinggi.

"Berapa ukuran anda, nona ?"

"Mungkin size 4 atau 6."

"Bagaimana bila anda mencoba nya ?"

"Bolehkah ?"

"Ya, saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju fitting room."

Pelayan itu mengambil dua buah gaun dan menyerahkan padaku. Aku membawa dua gaun itu ke fitting room. Ukuran 4 sangat ketat untukku hingga lekuk tubuhku terlihat sangat jelas. Kurasa, ukuran 6 pas untukku.

Gaun itu sangat indah. Jahitan nya sangat halus dan rapih. Aku merasa bagaikan seorang bangsawan dengan gaun mewah seperti ini.

Dengan hati – hati, aku melepaskan gaun itu dan mengganti pakaianku kemudian keluar.

"Bagaimana, nona ?" , ucap pelayan ketika aku keluar dari fitting room.

"Size 4 terlalu ketat untukku. Aku memilih size 6."

Itachi langsung mendekatiku dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Kali ini aku mengikutinya ke kasir untuk mengambil paper bag belajaanku.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda" , ucap pelayan toko ketika kami keluar.

"Haruna – san, aku akan membawamu ke toko perhiasan."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Uchiha – san. Aku dapat menggunakan perhiasanku sendiri. Tidak perlu menghamburkan terlalu banyak uang."

"Hn"

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sungguh berhutang banyak padamu."

"Itu bayaranmu, Haruno – san.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Mata ashita ne, Uchiha – san."

"Apakah kau ingin kuantar ? Aku juga ingin mengetahui dimana rumahmu"

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha – san. Aku membawa mobil. Mengenai alamatku, akan kuberitahukan padamu nanti."

"Hn, mata ashita ne Haruno – san."

Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan Itachi sambil membawa paper bag. Aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak walaupun dia mengatakan bila semua ini sebagai bayaran untuk 'menutup mulutku'. Kurasa, aku akan membalas jasa nya dengan membantu menyembuhkan nya.

* * *

**FYI, black card itu credit card yg memang bener ada. Di indo, bca menerbitkan black card. Sementara di luar negri ada amex centurion card, nama lain nya black card.**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fict ini. Author menerima kritik &amp; saran apapun. Kalau ga suka dgn fict ini, tolong jangan nge flame. Thx**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**Guest: Thx saran nya. Sebetulnya lg ga ada ide mengenai fict ini. Hampir semua fict author di fandom Naruto selalu Sasuke jd char utama, baik itu genre mystery, romance, dll. Aku binggung dgn fict yg ada Ita jd char utama karena di manga asli nya, Ita ga deket sm cwe manapun &amp; kykny ga ada cwe yg suka. Char favorite aku Sasuke, bkn Ita.**

**Hachiko : Klo mereka terus" an jd couple Yaoi, pair di fict ini bkn ItaSaku lg dong.**

**ReginaIsMe16 : Aku jg SSL. **

**Hanazono Yuri : Ano, bkn ny km itu SasuSaku lovers ? Aku beberapa kali liat review km di fict SasuSaku aku.**

**Yuriska : Thx **


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa hari ini terasa melelahkan bagiku. Jumlah klien ku mulai meningkat drastis beberapa hari ini. Kebanyakan klien ku adalah orang – orang dengan kasus seperti Uchiha Itachi. Kemungkinan mereka adalah teman – teman Uchiha Itachi yang datang padaku setelah mendapat rekomendasi.

Klien – klien ku juga melakukan konsultasi via telepon dan sms. Di saat seperti ini pekerjaanku terasa sangat menjenuhkan karena harus mendengarkan seseorang bercerita mengenai hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dan memberi saran yang hampir sama. Aku merasa bagaikan tape rusak yang mengulang – ulang ucapan yang sama.

Hal ini diperparah dengan Ino, Naruto dan Hinata yang mulai sering meledekku dan menjodohkanku dengan Uchiha Itachi itu.

Dan hari ini merupakan jadwal konsultasi bagi Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini merupakan pukul empat sore dan klien terakhirku baru saja pulang. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum jadwal konsultasi nya.

Aku membuka laci meja ku dan melirik video serta foto yang kuletakkan di dalam laci. Untuk hari ini, aku sengaja menyiapkan foto beberapa wanita dengan pakaian ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya dan bahkan foto wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dengan pose menggoda. Selain itu, aku juga menyiapkan video seks antara pria dan wanita sebagai bagian dari konsultasi untuk melihat reaksi nya terhadap tubuh wanita.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ragu untuk mempertunjukkan video dan foto – foto itu. Aku merasa bagaikan wanita murahan dan khawatir bila ia akan menganggapku wanita rendahan, terutama setelah ia bertemu denganku di pusat perbelanjaan dengan pakaian minim.

Aku terus menerus melirik jam dan berharap Itachi segera datang. Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan Itachi memasuki ruanganku. Aku segera memasang senyum agar terlihat ramah walaupun beberapa hari ini aku sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak terlalu baik.

Itachi duduk di atas kursi yang berhadapan denganku.

"Konbawa, Uchiha– san" , ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik, "

Aku menghela nafas. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada nya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan mu pada otouto mu ? Apakah kau masih merasa berdebar – debar ketika bertemu dengan nya ?"

"Sedikit. Beberapa hari ini aku mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaanku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban nya. Bagaimanapun, mengubah seseorang adalah hal yang tidak mudah, terutama orientasi seksual seseorang.

"Itu sangat bagus, Uchiha – san. Bagaimana bila kau mencoba bergabung dengan komunitas yang dapat mendukung niat mu untuk merubah orientasi seksualmu ? Itu akan sangat membantu."

"Akan kucoba, terima kasih untuk saranmu, Haruno – san."

Aku membuka map berisi kuisioner untuk mengetahui sejauh mana perubahan yang dialami pria itu sesudah konsultasi. Aku meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja dan menyuruhnya untuk mengisinya.

Itachi terlihat mengisi kuisioner itu dengan sangat serius. Aku memperhatikan penampilan pria itu dan berpikir apakah mungkin bila pria itu menjadi gay karena hormon. Namun, penampilan pria itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia benar – benar seorang pria walaupun ia memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat. Dan gerak tubuh pria itu, mulai dari cara berjalan hingga gaya duduk tidak menunjukkan kefemininan seperti yang ditunjukkan beberapa klien ku yang memiliki kasus sepertinya.

Aku binggung membayangkan pria yang kini duduk di hadapanku berpacaran dengan otouto nya sendiri. Biasanya, dalam hubungan sejenis, ada salah satu yang memainkan 'peran wanita', sementara yang lain nya memainkan 'peran pria'. Namun, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke, tidak satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat seperti wanita, dalam arti bahasa tubuh, gaya berbicara maupun penampilan. Jadi, siapakah yang memainkan 'peran wanita' ?

"Haruno – san" , Itachi memanggilku. Aku segera melirik kertas berisi kuisioner yang sudah dikerjakan nya.

"Aku akan segera memeriksanya. Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

"Hn"

"Saat kau berpacaran dengan otouto mu, siapakah yang memainkan 'peran wanita' ?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi, ia terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Peran wanita ?"

"Iya, maksudku seseorang yang menjadi 'uke'. " , aku berusaha menjelaskan dengan istilah yang mudah dipahami oleh nya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu ? Lalu bagaimana kalian berpacaran ? Maafkan aku bila pertanyaan ini mungkin menyinggungmu, namun ini cukup penting."

"Hn. Saat berpacaran, aku selalu menjemput dan menunggu otouto ku walau terkadang ia yang menungguku."

"Bagaimana dengan saat berpegian ? Atau misalnya saat kalian berbelanja dan barang yang kalian beli cukup berat, siapakah yang berinisiatif membawa barang tersebut ?"

"Biasanya, aku selalu menawarkan diri untuk membawa barang atau mengemudi saat kami berpergian bersama. Aku selalu berpikir untuk melindungi nya." , jawab Itachi sambil menatapku. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman membicarkan hubungan nya dengan orang lain.

Aku mengangguk mendengar cerita nya. Berarti, selama ini ia memainkan 'peran pria' walaupun ia tak menyadarinya. Akan lebih mudah mengubah nya karena saat ia bersama wanita, ia memang harus melakukan semua itu.

"Syukurlah. Saat suatu saat nanti kau berpacaran atau menikah dengan wanita, kau harus melindunginya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan serius. Aku menjelaskan mengenai hal – hal yang harus dilakukan nya bila bersama dengan wanita, entah sebagai kenalan, teman, sahabat atau bahkan kekasih. Aku juga menjelaskan mengapa sebagai seorang pria ia harus melindungi wanita. Semua itu merupakan bagian dari konsultasi yang kuberikan.

Dengan gugup, aku mengeluarkan foto yang telah kupersiapkan. Itachi terus memandangku dan membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Namun, aku berusaha bersikap tenang agar terlihat professional.

"Ini adalah bagian tubuh wanita yang merupakan sumber daya tarik seksual bagi seorang pria normal." , ucapku sambil menunjukkan foto – foto. Aku mati – mati an menahan diri agar aku tidak berlari karena malu.

Aku memperlihatkan foto pertama. Foto itu merupakan seorang wanita cantik dengan payudara besar yang berpakaian ketat sehingga lekuk tubuh nya terlihat. Itachi terlihat terkejut ketika melihat foto yang kutunjukkan. Ia terlihat kurang nyaman dengan foto yang kutunjukkan, namun berusaha untuk melihatnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan melihat foto – foto ini ? Apakah kau tertarik ?"

"Tidak."

Seorang pria normal biasanya akan tertarik dengan foto seperti itu. Bahkan, bila pria itu merupakan hiper seks, ia mungkin akan langsung ereksi dan bahkan ejakulasi serta langsung berhasrat melakukan hubungan seksual.

Aku menunjukkan foto kedua, kali ini merupakan foto seorang wanita dengan lingerie seksi yang memperlihatkan belahan payudara. Namun, Itachi sama sekali tidak tertarik dan terlihat semakin tidak nyaman.

Aku terus menunjukkan foto – foto yang semakin seksi dan Itachi semakin terlihat tidak nyaman. Bahkan, wajah nya mulai pucat.

Hingga akhirnya, aku menunjukkan foto seorang wanita dengan payudara yang memakai g – string sexy yang memperlihatkan sebagian pubis nya dan seutas taling yang menutupi lubang anus nya serta bokong yang besar..

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Uchiha – san ? Apakah kau tertarik dengan foto ini ?", tanyaku sambil menatap Itachi yang terlihat berkeringat dingin, dan sejak tadi menutup mulut nya.

"Di – dimanakah toilet terdekat ?"

Aku menunjuk toilet di dalam ruanganku. Aku terkejut melihat wajah Itachi yang sangat pucat, ia terlihat seolah akan pingsan. Itachi berlari menuju ke toilet dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Aku berjalan ke dekat pintu toilet dan mendengar suara seseorang yang muntah di dalam toilet.

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil air kemasan di dalam gelas dan meletakkan di atas meja. Kemudian aku mengambil tisu dan segera mengetuk pintu toilet. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya seperti itu, seharusnya aku menghentikan nya ketika ia mulai terlihat pucat.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bila ia juga memiliki phobia terhadap wanita, bahkan termasuk cukup parah. Kukira, ia tidak memiliki phobia terhadap wanita dan menghindari wanita karena ia seorang gay dan mengalami masa lalu yang buruk dengan wanita – wanita yang mengejarnya. Ia terlihat biasa saja saat bertemu denganku ataupun wanita lain nya saat reuni.

"Uchiha – san, apakah aku baik – baik saja ?", aku mengetuk pintu.

Kini terdengar suara keran yang diputar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membuka pintu dan membawakan tissue.

Wajah Itachi terlihat sangat pucat. Ia membersihkan wajah nya sendiri dengan air keran .

"Apakah kau memerlukan tissue ?" , ucapku.

Itachi menarik beberapa lembar tissue dan segera membersihkan wajah nya.

"Itachi – san, apakah kau baik – baik saja ? Apakah kau sedang sakit ?" , tanyaku dengan khawatir sekaligus bersalah.

"Tidak, aku merasa mual."

"Sumimasen deshita." , aku menundukkan kepala. Aku hampir menangis dan merutuki kebodohanku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap tidak professional seperti ini.

"Hn."

"Ini air untuk mu, Uchiha – san." , aku memberikan air yang sudah kusiapkan. Itachi meminum air yang kuberikan.

"Setelah ini, apakah kau bersedia untuk makan malam bersamaku ? Aku yang akan membayarnya." , tawarku dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan memberikan tiga ratus ribu ryo padanya.

"Untuk apa ?" , Itachi mengerutkan dahi dan memandang uang yang kuberikan.

"Kukembalikan. Sebagai kompensasi karena telah bersikap tidak professional dan membuatmu mengalami hal seperti tadi. Selain itu kau tidak perlu membayar biaya konsultasi hari ini

Itachi mengembalikan uang yang telah kuberikan dan berkata, "Haruno – san, aku tidak akan menerima uang ini. Aku juga akan tetap membayar biaya konsultasi dan tidak bersedia makan malam bersamamu."

"Kumohon, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah bersikap tidak professional."

"Kurasa kau kurang memiliki pengalaman dalam menangani orang sepertiku, Haruno – san."

Aku tertegun. Ucapan Itachi memang tidak salah, aku memang belum pernah menangani kasus seperti nya. Kebanyakan klien ku adalah orang yang mengalami depresi hingga menghancurkan diri nya atau mengalami gangguan jiwa ringan. Setelah ini, pasti Itachi tak akan berkonsultasi padaku, pertemuan pada hari sabtu merupakan yang terakhir. Aku akan mengembalikan uang maupun barang yang sudah diberikan nya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bila kau memiliki phobia terhadap wanita. Kau terlihat biasa saja saat berinteraksi dengan wanita. Mungkinkah kau phobia melihat bagian tubuh wanita yang merupakan sumber daya tarik seksual ?"

"Aku selalu mengalami hal seperti ini bila melihat foto wanita berpakaian seksi. Dan aku merasa mual sejak tadi, hanya saja aku menahan nya."

"Mungkinkah hal ini berkaitan dengan pengalamanmu menerima banyak foto – foto wanita seksi ?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan keluarga hari sabtu, Haruno - san ?"

"Su – sudah. Aku sudah berlatih makan dengan cara fine dining. "

"Hn, terima kasih untuk konsultasi hari ini." , Itachi mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar biaya konsultasi.

Aku mengejar Itachi yang berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengembalikan uang yang diberikan nya padaku.

"Tunggu, ini kukembalikan. Dan aku akan membayar untuk makan malam mu."

"Aku tidak akan menerima ini." , Itachi mengembalikan uang ku. "Aku sangat sibuk dan tak bisa makan malam diluar rumah."

"Bagaimana dengan besok ?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku dan terima kasih." , ucapku dengan sopan sambil ber – ojigi.

….*….

Tiga hari berlalu dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana pesta keluarga Uchiha akan digelar. Jumlah klien ku sama sekali tidak berkurang, namun tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Aku merasa sangat konyol dan bodoh setelah kegagalan yang kulakukan.

Setiap malam selama satu minggu, aku berjanji makan malam di sebuah restoran bertema fine – dining bersama Hinata. Sasuke ikut bersama kami dan mengajari kami cara makan dengan fine – dining.

Saat ini, aku berada di salon untuk menata rambut ku serta mengaplikasikan makeup di wajahku. Aku merasa gugup dengan tatapan pengunjung salon lain terhadapku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima menit ketika aku selesai. Aku meminta pada Itachi agar menjemputku di salon karena aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk kembali ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan salon. Itachi keluar dari mobil dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat formal dan berjalan ke arahku.

Itachi dengan sengaja menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan ke arah mobil. Aku merasa gugup dengan sentuhan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan, juga terlihat elegant.

"Haruno – san, silahkan masuk" , ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

"Eh ? Tidak perlu membukakan pintu untukku." , bisikku dengan suara pelan.

Itachi menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menutup pintu. Supir pun mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Haruno – san, saat pesta nanti aku akan memanggilmu Sakura – hime. Dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku Itachi – kun."

Aku mengangguk.

"Untuk menghindari keluarga ku yang mungkin akan menanyakan pertanyaan – pertanyaan padamu, sebaiknya kau terus bersama denganku saat pesta."

"Iie."

"Dan jangan lupakan latihan fine dining mu bersama Hinata – san."

"Nani ? Kau tahu mengenai latihan itu ?" , aku terkejut. Aku tak menyangka bila ia mengetahuinya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menemaniku latihan fine dining bersama Hinata untuk mengajari kami.

"Hn, otouto ku mengatakan padaku."

"Oh."

Suasana terasa canggung seketika. Aku tak berani mengajak Itachi berbicara, terutama sejak kejadian saat konsultasi itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil membalas sms Ino, Naruto dan teman – teman lain nya yang sengaja meledekku.

* * *

**From : Ino**

**Uwaah.. Itachi menjemputmu ? Romantis sekali. Dia akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu.**

* * *

Aku hampir membanting ponsel ku. Aku benar – benar jengkel, Ino selalu meledekku dengan Itachi hampir setiap kali ia mengirimkan sms padaku. Sepertinya, ia sengaja menceritakan mengenai pertemuan hari ini pada Naruto dan Kiba karena mereka berdua juga mengirimkan sms untuk meledekku.

* * *

**To : Ino**

**Ini bagian dari 'drama', Pig. Kau pasti cemburu dan berharap 'Sai – kun' menjemputmu, kan ?"**

* * *

**From : Ino**

**Jadi kau senang bila Itachi menjemputmu ? Sudah ya, selamat bersenang – senang dengan 'Itachi – kun'. : D**

* * *

Aku menatap dengan jengkel layar ponselku. Masih ada Kiba dan Ino yang terus menerus meledekku. Aku menatap Itachi yang juga menatap ponsel nya. Sekilas, tanpa sengaja aku melihat layar ponsel nya, ia sedang membalas sms dari Naruto.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau memberitahu Naruto mengenai pertemuan keluarga besar kita ?"

"Tidak." , jawabku dengan gugup. Entah kenapa aku sangat gugup berada di samping Itachi. Kurasa aku memang sebaiknya tidak menjadi psikiater sejak awal. Bayangkan saja, seseorang yang seharusnya ahli dalam masalah kejiwaan malah merasa gugup dihadapan klien nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Sakura – hime, Uchiha – san ?"

"Latihan, aku tidak ingin salah memanggilmu saat bertemu dengan keluargaku nanti."

"Ne, baiklah Uchiha – san."

"Panggil aku Itachi – kun."

"Ah, baiklah Itachi – kun."

Itachi menatap mataku, aku semakin merasa gugup walaupun memberanikan diri membalas tatapan tajam nya dan menatap langsung ke mata nya.

'Sakura, dia hanya klien mu. Dan dia tidak mungkin tertarik padamu. Hentikan perasaan gugupmu' , batinku sambil mengulang kalimat itu beberapa kali sebagai kalimat afirmasi.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau masih merasa bersalah akibat kejadian saat konsultasi itu ?"

Pertanyaan Itachi mengejutkanku. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahui bila aku merasa bersalah ? Dia hanyalah klien dan tidak mungkin dia juga mempelajari ilmu psikiatri atau psikologi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Uchi – " , ucapanku terputus. Itachi menatapku seolah mengingatkanku. "Maksudku, Itachi – kun."

"Kau terlihat diam sejak konsultasi itu. Saat reuni, kau terlihat nyaman. Kini, kau bahkan seolah menghindariku." , jawabnya sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah, namun tidak menghindarimu, Itachi – kun.", aku dengan terpaksa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Itachi – kun karena khawatir bila supir akan mendengarnya dan memberitahu pada keluarga Itachi.

Aku mengikuti arah tatapan Itachi dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan posisi duduk ku. Tanpa sadar, jarakku dengan Itachi kini sangat jauh. Aku bahkan duduk dengan merapatkan diri ke pintu mobil serta menatap keluar melalui jendela mobil sejak tadi.

"Hn, aku tak akan memberitahu pada siapapun. Dan, aku tetap akan menjadi klien mu" , bisik Itachi sambil mendekatiku.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan berbisik, "Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha - san."

Aku dengan sengaja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha – san' untuk memperjelas bahwa aku tidak benar – benar berniat untuk memanggilnya 'Itachi – kun' diluar sandiwara kami.

"Hn"

"Uchiha – san, bila seandainya salah satu keluargamu menanyakan bagaimana kita dapat bertemu dan berpacaran, apa yang harus kukatakan ?" , bisikku.

"Katakan saja bila otouto ku memperkenalkanku padamu saat reuni."

"Iie. Lalu, haruskah aku jujur bila mereka menanyakan pekerjaanku ?

"Hn"

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela dan mengubah posisi duduk ku agar tidak terlalu rapat dengan pintu mobil. Ponsel ku kembali berbunyi, aku mengambil ponsel dari tas ku dan membaca isi nya.

* * *

**From : Naruto Baka**

**Kau terlihat sangat serasi dengan Itachi – nii, lho. Orang – orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa kalian benar – benar pasangan, hehe. Selamat berjuang untuk pesta mu, Sakura !**

* * *

Aku merasa jengkel dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi menyebut Itachi dalam sms. Namun, ucapan Naruto benar. Aku memang harus berjuang di dalam pesta agar 'drama' kami dapat berjalan dengan baik, walaupun aku merasa berdebar – debar hingga ingin pulang.

…..*….

Mobil berhenti di depan hotel bintang lima yang merupakan hotel termewah di Konoha. Itachi turun dari mobil dan kembali membuka pintu untukku. Aku turun dari mobil dan Itachi menutup pintu serta menggandengku.

Aku merasa takjub. Aku membayangkan pertemuan keluarga besar diadakan di rumah salah satu anggota keluarga, namun aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bila pertemuan diadakan di hotel mewah.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Sakura – hime" , bisik Itachi padaku. Aku mengangguk, 'Drama' telah dimulai.

Posisi tubuh Itachi benar – benar menempel padaku, dan ia berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kami masuk ke dalam lift dan keluar ketika lift berhenti di lantai lima.

Ballroom hotel yang disewa keluarga Uchiha sangat mewah. Ruangan itu cukup luas walaupun tidak terlalu besar karena anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak mencapai seratus orang. Seluruh ruangan dilengkapi dengan ac dan dilapisi karpet.

"Itachi !" , seorang pria menepuk bahu Itachi. "Siapa gadis itu ?"

Aku berpura – pura memasang senyum dan mengangguk dengan ramah.

"Ah, dia ini kekasihku, Shisui – nii."

Shisui mengulurkan tangan, aku pun membalas uluran tangan nya dan kami berjabat tangan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Shisui. Aku adalah sepupu Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha – san."

"Panggil saja Shisui – san" , ucap pria itu dengan ramah.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Shisui – san." , ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ojii – san sudah menunggu kalian di dalam. Sepertinya ia penasaran dengan gadis yang menjadi kekasih Itachi."

"Hn"

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Bertemu dengan pendiri Uchiha Group merupakan kesempatan yang sangat langka sekaligus mendebarkan bagi orang sepertiku. Saat ini, aku merasa ingin segera pulang bila Itachi tidak sedang mengenggam tanganku.

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas tangan Itachi saat kami sedang berjalan. Itachi menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa, Sakura – hime ?"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja. Itachi – kun."

Aku hampir saja mengutuk diriku karena sikap ku yang tidak professional. Untunglah Itachi sama sekali tidak menyadari sikap ku yang tidak professional.

Di kejauhan, aku melihat Madara Uchiha yang duduk di meja utama. Wajah Madara terlihat lebih muda daripada usia yang sebenarnya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih. Namun, wajah nya terlihat cukup tampan bagi pria seusia nya dan wajah yang sekilas terlihat mirip Sasuke.

"Ojii – san, lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kau sehat ?" , ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum pada Madara.

"Hn, aku sehat – sehat saja. Siapa wanita itu ?" , Madara menatapku dengan tajam.

Itachi menarik tangan ku seolah memberi kode. Aku berusaha tersenyum pada Madara dan menundukkan kepala.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Aku merasa gugup, bahkan untuk mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu. Uchiha Madara mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu dan aku berjabat tangan dengan nya.

"Salam kenal, aku adalah Uchiha Madara., kakek dari Itachi."

Kami melepas jabatan tangan, dan Madara menatapku. Tatapan nya seolah menusukku, dan kurasa setiap orang dari keluarga Uchiha memiliki tatapan tajam yang menusuk sekaligus kewibawaan yang membuat orang lain merasa takut.

"Apakah kau adalah kekasih Itachi ?" , tanya Madara tanpa berniat berbasa – basi sambil menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala seolah menyelidiku.

"Benar, Uchiha – sama."

"Sepertinya kau termasuk gadis yang sopan, bahkan memanggilku dengan suffix – sama walaupun sebetulnya tidak perlu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku tak mengerti entah ia berniat memujiku atau menyindirku. Satu hal yang kutahu, aku telah gagal memerankan 'drama' dengan baik.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Bagaimana ini ?' , batinku.

"Sumimasen deshita, Uchiha – san."

"Hn. Apa pekerjaanmu ?"

"Aku adalah psikiater yang bekerja di Konoha Hospital. "

Madara tampak mengangguk, ia terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Tiba – tiba saja ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi ?"

Aku merasa seolah sedang di introgasi. Aku berpura – pura tersenyum dan menjawab sesuai scenario yang telah kusiapkan bersama Itachi saat di mobil.

"Sasuke – san memperkenalkanku dengan Itachi – kun saat reuni. Sasuke – san adalah teman sekolahku saat sma, Uchiha – san."

"Hn, senang bertemu dan mengenalmu, Haruno – san."

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya introgasi ku sudah selesai. Itachi mengeratkan gengaman tanganku dan berpura – pura menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis layaknya pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan aku pun membalas tatapan nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ojii – san, aku akan duduk di meja itu." , Itachi menunjuk meja dimana terdapat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hn"

Itachi berjalan menyamai langkah ku sambil menggandeng tanganku. Jarak tubuh kami begitu dekat hingga aku bahkan dapat mencium parfum mahal beraroma kayu yang dipakainya.

Tak biasanya aku merasa salah tingkah saat berjalan dengan pria di samping ku. Aku memiliki banyak teman pria dan kami sering berjalan bersama, namun rasanya sangat berbeda. Itachi begitu menawan dan memesona bagiku.

Kurasa, aku sudah gila. Atau mungkin, aku adalah gadis tanpa kekasih yang sangat mengenaskan hingga mengagumi klien ku sendiri. Aku tak berani menatap wajah Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

Itachi menghampiri meja dimana Sasuke dan Hinata duduk. Secara refleks aku memilih tempat duduk di samping Hinata, sementara Itachi duduk di samping kanan ku. Di meja itu hanya terdapat aku , Hinata, Sasuke dan Itachi, namun meja itu dapat memuat sepuluh orang.

"Itachi – nii, tidak biasanya kau duduk berjauhan denganku, hn ?"

"Kau ingin duduk disebelahku seperti biasanya ?"

"Tidak, aku memilih duduk bersama Hinata – hime." , tolak Sasuke.

Aku merasa lega karena Sasuke menolaknya. Namun aku dapat menangkap ekspresi kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan Itachi, walau hanya sedikit.

"Ingat tujuanmu untuk berubah, Uchiha – san." , aku berbisik pada Itachi untuk menguatkan nya.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi, ya." , puji Sasuke padaku dan Itachi.

"A-"

"Itu benar, Sakura – san. Bahkan pakaian kalian juga serasi." , timpal Hinata.

Aku hampir membuka mulut ku untuk menjawab. Ini benar – benar konyol, bahkan Hinata dan Sasuke seolah mengikuti alur 'drama' kami.

"Benarkah ? Apakah aku benar – benar serasi dengan gadis ini, Sasuke ?", tanya Itachi sambil menatapku.

"Apakah aku adalah tipe orang yang akan memuji untuk sekadar berbasa – basi, Itachi – nii ?"

"Tidak. Namun, tidak biasanya kau memuji seperti ini."

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel ku dan mengiriman sms pada Hinata.

* * *

**To : Hinata**

**Kenapa tiba – tiba kau memujiku ? Apakah kau benar – benar berpikir bahwa kami adalah sepadang kekasih ?**

* * *

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan Hinata segera mengambil dari tas nya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian ponsel ku berbunyi. Aku membaca isi pesan Hinata.

* * *

**From : Hinata**

**Tidak. Aku sudah tahu, namun kalian memang serasi. Sasuke – kun memintaku untuk memuji kalian saat pesta.**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya benar – benar menjengkelkan bila orang – orang memujiku dengan Itachi.

….*…..

Makan malam dimulai tepat pukul tujuh. Terdapat sepuluh orang di meja yang sama denganku, termasuk Shisui dan kekasih nya yang merupakan seorang wanita.

Hidangan pertama berupa appetizer yang terbuat dari caviar. Aku memasang serbet di pangkuanku dan memperhatikan cara makan orang – orang di sekitarku. Aku khawatir bila aku menggunakan peralatan makan yang salah ataupun melakukan hal – hal yang memalukan saat makan malam.

Aku makan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dan meminum segelas air putih yang disediakan. Sebetulnya, terdapat dua gelas yang disediakan untukku, yang satu berisi air putih, sementara yang lain nya berisi red wine. Namun, aku berusaha agar tidak meminum red wine terlalu banyak.

Pelayan dengan sigap segera mengisi gelas minuman ku sesudah aku meminum nya. Dan makanan di hotel ini terasa sangat lezat, sebanding dengan harga nya yang termasuk mahal.

Setelah appetizer, pelayan menghidangkan main course berupa steak. Pelayan menuangkan mushroom sauce ke atas daging yang masih panas.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau menyukai steak ?" , ucap Itachi padaku.

"Aku suka."

"Maukah kau membantuku memakan sebagian dari steak ini ?"

"Kenapa, Itachi – kun ?"

"Aku tidak suka steak."

"Apakah tidak apa – apa ?"

"Hn"

Itachi memotong sebagian dari steak di piring nya dan menusuk daging itu dengan garpu kemudian mengarahkan nya tepat ke mulut ku.

"Sakura – hime, buka mulut mu" , ujar Itachi sambil menatap langsung ke mataku.

Seketika, seluruh orang yang berada di meja yang sama denganku meletakkan pisau dan garpu mereka serta menatap kami. Wajahku memerah, aku merasa sangat malu. Hal ini diluar scenario 'drama' yang kami buat.

"Itachi – kun ?"

Hinata tersenyum menatap kami. Shisui bahkan membelalakan mata nya dan menatap kami dengan serius.

Aku membuka mulut ku dan mengigit daging itu tanpa menyentuh garpu. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak mengerti apakah hal seperti ini diperbolehkan dalam fine dining.

"Tak kusangka Itachi adalah tipe kekasih yang romantis" , puji Shisui.

Itachi mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum pada Shisui. Aku merasa sangat konyol. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyuapi atau disuapi oleh pria manapun yang pernah menjadi kekasihku. Aku merasa romantisme seperti itu adalah hal yang tak penting.

"Sakura – san tidak membalas untuk menyuapi Itachi ?"

"Bukankah Itachi – kun tidak suka steak ? Aku membantu nya memakan sebagian steak itu." , jawabku sambil berusaha mengelak.

"Oh iya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Kau benar – benar kekasih yang sangat baik hingga mengingat hal sedetail itu." , puji Shisui padaku.

Aku merasa sungkan, terutama karena kekasih Shisui duduk di samping nya. Aku berusaha mengelak pujian Shisui.

"Tidak, semua kekasih pasti akan mengingat hal detail seperti itu mengenai kekasihnya, Shisui – san."

Itachi kembali memotong steak dan menusuk nya serta bertanya padaku, "Sakura – hime, apakah kau ingin steak lagi ?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum memakan steak ku."

"Ayolah, bantu aku, Sakura - hime. ", Itachi berekspresi bagaikan seorang kekasih yang sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Itachi – kun."

Itachi memberikan steak padaku dan aku kembali menggigit nya tanpa menyentuh garpu. Shisui bahkan mengambil ponsel untuk memfoto kami tanpa mempedulikan peraturan fine dining yang melarang penggunaan ponsel saat makan.

"Itachi – kun, ingin menukar garpu nya ? Aku belum memakai garpu ku."

"Tidak."

Aku mendelik, ini hampir mirip dengan ciuman tak langsung. Untung saja aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh garpu itu sedikitpun.

Beberapa orang dari meja lain tampak berbisik sambil menatap kami. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dan tak bermoral hingga melanggar aturan fine dining seperti ini. Namun, aku tak lagi peduli, setidaknya bukan aku yang memulai inisiatif.

Aku memotong steak ku dan memakan nya perlahan – lahan. Steak yang diberikan Itachi dengan yang kumakan adalah steak yang sama dengan rasa dan kualitas daging yang sama. Namun, rasanya sedikit berbeda saat aku memakan nya sendiri dengan saat Itachi menyuapiku, aku begitu menikmati 'drama' ini hingga tanpa sadar aku begitu menjiwai 'drama' ini.

Aku menghabiskan steak ku dan sesekali menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berusaha menghabiskan steak itu.

….*….

Makan malam berakhir sesudah dessert dihidangkan. Selanjutnya terdapat musik bagi pasangan yang ingin berdansa.

"Sakura – hime, maukah kau berdansa denganku ?"

"Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam berdansa, Itachi – kun."

"Tak apa, cukup mengikuti arahan ku."

Itachi menggandengku dan berjalan ke arah lantai dansa. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang berdansa dengan Hinata.

"Haruno – san, ini semua adalah bagian dari 'drama'. Anggap saja bila aku ini adalah kekasihmu. Itu akan mempermudah untuk berdansa." , ujar Itachi dengan suara pelan padaku.

Itachi berdiri berhadapan denganku dan menyentuh tanganku.

"Sakura – hime, tataplah aku. Kita akan mencoba menari waltz, gerakan dansa yang termudah."

"Baiklah, Itachi – kun."

Kami menunggu hingga lagu baru dimulai dan Itachi mulai memimpin gerakan dansa dan melangkah maju. Secara refleks, aku melangkah mundur berusaha menyamai gerakan nya. Aku mempercayainya sepenuhnya untuk memimpin dansa karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melirik ke arah pasangan lain.

Tanpa kusangka, berdansa tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Itachi memimpin gerakan dansa dengan sangat baik dan ia sendiri merupakan pedansa yang cukup handal.

Lagu pun berhenti. Kami berhenti berdansa dan kami berdua saling ber – ojigi.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura – hime."

"Arigato, Itachi – kun"

"Hn. Apakah kau ingin berdansa lagi ?"

"Bagaimana denganmu ? Apakah kau ingin berganti pasangan ? Kulihat beberapa orang berganti pasangan."

Aku melirik beberapa orang yang berganti pasangan. Kini, Hinata berdansa dengan Shisui, sementara Sasuke berdansa dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin berganti pasangan. Bila kau ingin berganti pasangan tidak apa – apa. Aku akan pergi ke meja okaa – san dan otou – san."

"Aku masih ingin berdansa, Itachi – kun." , jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Ingin berdansa denganku ?"

"Eh, bukan begitu. Maksudku – " , aku gagap seketika. Aku khawatir bila setelahnya aku akan dianggap gadis murahan karena menginginkan seorang pria berdansa bersamaku. Namun aku sangat menikmati berdansa bersamanya.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau bersedia berdansa lagi denganku ?"

"Ya, aku bersedia"

"Kau pernah mencoba tari Tango ?"

Aku mengangguk. Sebetulnya, aku pernah mengikuti kursus dansa selama sebulan untuk mempersiapkan diri saat prom night kelulusan SMA. Namun, itu sudah cukup lama dan aku sendiri tidak begitu berbakat dalam berdana.

Kami kembali menunggu lagu hingga selesai dan turun ke lantai dansa. Itachi kembali memimpinku untuk berdansa. Tarian Tango berbeda dengan tarian Waltz. Ada beberapa gerakan tarian Tango yang memerlukan kontak fisik yang sangat dekat dengan pasangan.

Dan saat ini, wajahku dan Itachi begitu berdekatan. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan nafas nya dan hampir berciuman. Entah kenapa, dari jarak sedekat ini, Itachi terlihat sangat tampan. Aku merasa sedikit berdebar.

Refleks, aku menjauhkan wajah ku dari nya. Konsentrasiku terpecah, aku tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Itachi dan hampir terjatuh bila ia tak menahan tubuhku.

Jantung ku berdebar begitu kencang. Namun, Itachi bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi dan melanjutkan gerakan dansa.

Aku berusaha fokus sepanjang sisa lagu dan menyelesaikan tarian dengan cukup baik.

Kami kembali mengucapkan terima kasih ketika lagu selesai. Sasuke berjalan ke arah kami dan mengajak Itachi untuk bertukar pasangan.

Aku menerima nya dan berdansa dengan Sasuke, sementara Itachi berdansa dengan Hinata.

Lagu pun dimulai dan aku kembali berdansa waltz dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pedansa yang sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari Itachi. Namun, aku tak merasakan kenyamanan dan chemistry yang sama dengan saat berdansa dengan Itachi. Aku berusaha menghormati Sasuke dan berdansa sebaik yang aku bisa hingga lagu berakhir. Setelah selesai, aku dan Sasuke ber – ojigi serta mengucapkan terima kasih.

….*….

Pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha berakhir pada pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sepanjang pertemuan keluarga yang sebetulnya mirip dengan pesta itu, aku beberapa kali bertukar pasangan dansa. Selain itu, aku juga bertemu dengan orang tua Itachi.

"Uchiha – san, aku bersyukur 'drama' ini berjalan dengan lancar." , aku berbisik pada Itachi tepat setelah kami masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hn. Aku lega kau memainkan nya dengan sangat baik."

"Aku masih tak mengerti, mengapa saat makan malam tadi kau menyuapiku dengan steak ?" , aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatiku sepanjang pertemuan keluarga tadi.

"Itu bagian dari scenario, Haruno – san."

"Apa ? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan padaku ? Kau juga menolak menukar garpu."

"Tentu saja, orang lain akan curiga bila kita bertukar garpu. Lagipula, garpu itu tidak bersentuhan dengan mulutmu."

"Mengapa kau 'menciptakan' scenario menyuapiku seperti itu ? Aku mengerti bila ini adalah bagian dari drama. Namun, aku merasa sangat canggung."

"Maafkan aku. Namun, aku sengaja melakukan nya. Beberapa orang di keluarga ku bahkan mendengar rumor bila aku adalah gay. Maka untuk mematahkan rumor, aku sengaja melakukan nya."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Dimana rumahmu, Haruno – san ? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Aku menyebutkan alamat rumah ku. Itachi meminta supir untuk mengantarku ke rumah.

"Haruno – san, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." , bisiknya.

"Iie. Setelah ini, aku akan mengembalikan pakaian, tas dan high heels yang sudah kau belikan untukku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah. Itu untukmu."

"Tetap saja rasanya tidak adil untukmu. Aku sudah menerima uang konsultasi mu dan bahkan bersikap tak professional."

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menerima nya ?"

"Iya, tapi – "

"Sudahlah."

Aku mengangguk. Itachi terlihat tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"Arigato" , ucapku dengan pelan.

"Hn"

Mataku terasa begitu berat, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Perjalanan menuju rumah ku dari hotel memakan waktu lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku merasa sangat lelah setelah pertemuan keluarga yang begitu melelahkan.

….*….

Aku terbangun tepat ketika mobil hampir sampai di depan rumah ku. Aku segera mengucek mata ku dan meraih tas ku agar tidak tertinggal.

"Kau sudah bangun, Haruno – san ?"

"Ya."

Tak ada jawaban dan mobil berhenti di depan rumah ku. Itachi keluar dari mobil dan kembali membukakakan pintu untukku.

Aku keluar dari pintu yang sudah dibuka nya sebagai penghormatan karena ia sudah bersusah payah membukakan pintu untukku.

"Uchiha – san, arigato gozaimasu."

"Terima kasih karena memerankan 'drama' dengan baik."

"Dan juga, terima kasih telah membukakan pintu. " , ucapku padanya. "Dan sebetulnya, kau tidak perlu melakukan nya karena 'drama' sudah berakhir."

"Aku lupa bila 'drama' itu sudah berakhir. Mata ashita ne, Haruno – san" , jawab Itachi sambil melangkah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mata ashita ne" , jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan dan membuka pintu rumah.

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**\- Hanazono yuri : Thx**

**\- Chi - chan : Gimana ? Di chapter ini mulai ada romance kah ?**

**\- Luca : Cemburu ? Author usahain di chapter - chapter selanjutnya. Sai itu bkn temen mereka, mereka cuma tau nama aja.**

**\- meme. chua : Naruto ga diceritaiin soalnya bkn chara utama di fict ini. Nggak tau nih bakal berapa chapter, cuma diusahakan nggak ada adegan seks sih.**

**\- Michaella : Ryo itu mata uang jepang kuno. Sebetulnya ryo di convert ke yen sekitar seratus ribu yen (kalau ga salah). Di fict ini author memutuskan pakai mata uang ryo karena di manga naruto asli juga pakai ryo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan hari nya, aku terbangun pukul delapan pagi karena bunyi ponsel ku. Dengan malas, aku menekan tombol untuk mengangkat nya. Aku cukup yakin, ini pasti telepon dari Ino atau Naruto untuk mengajakku bertemu di café dan menghabiskan hari dengan berbelanja di mall.

"Moshi – moshi" , ucapku dengan malas.

"Haruno–san, apakah kau memiliki acara hari ini ?"

Suara pria di seberang telpon mengejutkanku. Aku tidak menyangka bila Itachi akan menelponku di pagi hari seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengirimkan sms, apalagi menelpon untuk konsultasi.

"Tidak, Uchiha-san."

"Orang tua ku mengajakmu untuk makan siang di rumah ku. Mereka ingin berterima kasih secara pribadi padamu."

"Berterima kasih secara pribadi ? Tidak perlu repot – repot dengan mengundangku makan siang, Uchiha–san." , aku berusaha mengubah suara ku agar tidak terdengar serak seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Mereka ingin berterima kasih atas 'sandiwara' kemarin dan ingin bertemu denganmu karena kemarin mereka tidak sempat bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Supir akan datang menjemputmu pukul 11.30."

"Ne, arigato, Uchiha-san."

Itachi mematikan telepon. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku membuka lemariku dan memilih pakaian semi – formal, yaitu blazer berwarna cream dan terusan selutut berwarna hitam serta pump heels berwarna hitam. Setidaknya, aku harus mengenakan pakaian sopan untuk memperbaiki citra ku, terutama setelah pertemuan yang tak kuharapkan dengan Itachi saat reuni.

Aku baru saja akan menyisir rambutku ketika tiba – tiba ponsel ku kembali berdering.

Aku mengangkat telepon sambil menyisir rambutku dengan satu tangan.

"Moshi – moshi, Uchiha – san ?"

"Uchiha – san ?" , terdengar suara wanita yang sangat familiar di seberang telepon. "Kyaa~ Kau bertelpon dengan nya, forehead"

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga di seberang telepon. Dengan cepat, aku menjauhkan telepon dari telinga ku yang terasa tuli mendadak.

"Pig ! Kau membuatku hampir tuli, tahu." , ucapku dengan ketus.

Terdengar suara kekehan Ino di seberang telepon. Tiba – tiba, aku teringat bila seharusnya hari ini aku pergi ke Coffee Shop bersama Ino untuk memperkenalkan Tenten dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, pukul dua belas nanti aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan kalian di coffee shop."

"Hehe.. kebetulan sekali aku baru saja akan menelponmu untuk membatalkan nya. Kudengar, saat pertemuan kemarin Itachi–san menyuapi mu ? Tak kusangka kau dapat menyembuhkan nya secepat itu, forehead."

Wajahku memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Kejadian semalam bagaikan mimpi, dan aku hampir mengira bila aku memang sedang bermimpi bila Ino tidak menanyakan padaku.

"Tidak, itu hanya untuk kepentingan 'sandiwara' kami. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu ?"

"Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, itu sungguh romantis, kalian bahkan berdansa bersama."

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bila Hinata adalah tipe orang yang suka bergosip. Kurasa, aku salah menilainya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Ino berkata, "Sebenarnya, aku memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan selama pertemuan keluarga besar itu. "

"Oh ya, kenapa kau membatalkan pertemuan dengan Tenten dan Naruto di coffee shop ?", aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sengaja.

"Ya, Tenten sedang sakit. Gomen ne aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah ya, aku harus berangkat kencan bersama Sai-kun. Jaa ne"

"Jaa"

Ino mematikan telepon. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menyiapkan makan pagi. Untuk makan pagi, aku membuat sandwich dengan telur, selada, ham dan keju.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh saat memakan roti. Bayangan akan Itachi yang menyuapi makanan padaku kemarin seketika terlintas di benakku. Aku merasa terkejut, sekaligus berdebar saat melihatnya duduk di sampingku kemarin dan menyuapiku.

Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, namun aku merindukan saat – saat dapat memanggilnya 'Itachi-kun'. Namun, kesempatan itu takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah sesi konsultasi berakhir dan Itachi kembali menjadi pria dewasa normal yang menyukai wanita, maka hubungan kami sebagai klien dan psikiater akan berakhir. Akupun juga tak mungkin menemuinya lagi, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menemuinya.

Aku meminum segelas coklat hangat yang kubuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang seharusnya takkan pernah terlintas di benakku. Aku tak seharusnya mudah merasa berdebar ataupun berbunga – bunga. Aku adalah seorang psikiater professional yang tak seharusnya melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam setiap pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan klienku.

'Sadarlah, Sakura. Itu semua hanya 'sandiwara' dan segalanya akan segera berakhir. ', batinku sambil mengulang–ngulang kalimat ini dan menjadikan nya sebagai kalimat afirmasi untuk mengenyahkan bayang-bayang mengenai pertemuan kemarin.

…..*….

Tepat pukul 11.30, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti di depan rumahku, Aku bergegas keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu.

Perlahan, aku mengetuk kaca di bagian pengemudi dan sang supir membuka kaca.

"Apakah anda adalah supir yang dikirimkan Uchiha–san ?" , tanyaku sambil memastikan bila aku tidak menaiki mobil yang salah.

"Ya, apakah anda nona Haruno Sakura ?"

Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Seketika, bayangan mengenai Itachi yang membukakan pintu mobil untukku ataupun duduk di samping ku kembali terlintas di benakku.

Sebetulnya, wajar saja bila aku kembali mengingat kejadian di malam kemarin. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di dalam mobil miliknya sendirian. Tentu saja itu akan mengingatkanku dengan malam kemarin.

Kurasa, hari ini aku sedang aneh dan terlalu lelah akibat acara yang harus kuhadiri kemarin. Acara itu begitu melelahkan karena mengharuskanku berbohong serta mengobrol dengan banyak orang yang sebetulnya sama sekali tak kukenal. Mungkin, aku masih merasakan efek nya hingga hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memilih untuk berdiam diri sambil memandang gedung – gedung yang kulewati dari kaca mobil. Aku mempersiapkan diriku sendiri agar aku tidak berdebar-debar seperti kemarin. Aku merasa bagaikan memakai topeng seorang psikiater professional dan berusaha berperan sesuai topeng yang kukenakan walau itu memang profesiku. Kini, kewajibanku terasa bagaikan sebuah sandiwara yang melelahkan.

Seorang pelayan mendorong pagar ketika mobil hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku turun dari mobil ketika mobil memasuki pintu pagar dan pelayan yang tadi membuka pintu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Haruno-san, saya akan mengantar anda menemui Uchiha-sama."

"Terima kasih" , jawabku sambil berjalan mengikuti pelayan memasuki rumah.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha terdiri dari tiga tingkat dengan luas total bangunan hampir seribu meter persegi. Rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan furniture berkualitas tinggi dan model vintage yang menambah kesan elegant.

Pelayan yang mengantarku masuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kesan pertama yang terlihat adalah rumah yang sangat luas. Bahkan luas tingkat pertama rumah itu setara dengan luas bangunan rumah yang kutempati bersama orang tua ku.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan.", ujar pelayan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatasi kegugupan. Aku merasa gugup dan khawatir mengenai image ku dihadapan orang tua klien ku, terutama karena klien ku merupakan direktur perusahaan.

Perlahan, aku menyentuh pegangan pintu dan membukanya. Dinding ruangan makan itu terdapat lukisan-lukisan dengan patung yang terpajang di sudut ruangan. Terdapat jendela yang mengarah ke taman yang terdapat di belakang rumah serta tirai sutra. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja dan delapan buah kursi bermodel vintage serta lampu kristal tepat di atas meja makan.

"Selamat siang" , ucapku berjalan mendekat menuju meja makan dan berojigi.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk, Haruno-san." , jawab seorang wanita dengan ramah. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik, walaupun ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek.

Aku merasa seolah terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padaku oleh Itachi, Sasuke dan tuan Uchiha. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada alasan bagi mereka menatapku dengan tajam. Lagipula, merekalah yang mengundangnya makan siang, dan sku tidak terlambat ketika supir menjemputku.

Aku akan memilih duduk di samping nyonya Uchiha, sebagai tempat duduk 'teraman', namun sayangnya tidak ada kursi kosong di samping nyonya Uchiha. Sementara di samping nya adalah tuan Uchiha. Di seberang nyonya Uchiha terdapat Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dengan terpaksa, aku memilih duduk di samping Itachi walaupun sebetulnya aku ingin menghindarinya.

"Jadi, kau adalah psikiater yang direkomendasikan Sasuke ?" , tanya tuan Uchiha sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Benar. Nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu dengan anda" , aku memperkenalkan diri pada tuan Uchiha dan Nyonya Uchiha.

Kemarin, aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri dengan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Entah kenapa, seolah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Itachi seolah mengajakku menghindari mereka.

Tuan Uchiha mengulurkan tangan, dan aku bersalaman dengan nya.

"Salam kenal, namaku adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum pada tuan Uchiha, kemudian melepaskan tangan. Seorang pelayan menyediakan piring dan peralatan makan dihadapanku, serta menuangkan Earl Grey tea ke dalam gelas ku.

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangan nya, Haruno-san" , ucap nyonya Uchiha dengan sopan.

"Itadakimasu" , ucapku sambil menunggu tuan rumah mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu.

Suasana makan siang terasa menenangkan dengan alunan musik klasik melalui speaker di ruang makan. Sepanjang makan, tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara alat makan yang sesekali menyentuh piring dan menimbulkan suara dentingan.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat terdidik, dalam artian mengikuti tata krama mengenai cara makan yang baik ataupun cara berbicara dengan orang lain. Kurasa, aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke dan Itachi tumbuh menjadi pria yang sopan dan cenderung kaku serta serius.

"Haruno-san, kami berterima kasih karena kemarin kau menerima tawaran Itachi-kun untuk menemaninya ke pertemuan keluarga besar kami. Kami harap kau dapat menjaga rahasia mengenai masalah Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun." , ucap nyonya Uchiha padaku.

Aku merasa bersalah telah memberi tahu Ino. Dengan terpaksa aku berbohong, "Tenang saja, Uchiha-san. Sudah merupakan kode etik profesi untuk menjaga rahasia klien"

"Syukurlah. Sebetulnya, aku merasa senang sekaligus terkejut melihat Itachi-kun berdansa dengan wanita. Kudengar, ia bahkan berinisiatif menyuapi mu saat makan malam."

"Okaa-san, itu semua bagian dari sandiwara kami.", jawab Itachi. Seketika, perasaanku terasa aneh. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, namun aku merasa sedikit senang sekaligus kecewa.

"Benarkah ? Kuharap suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar serius melakukan nya dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi kekasih atau istrimu."

Sasuke terlihat bosan. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan setelah pamit terlebih dahulu kepada anggota keluarga lain nya.

Tuan Uchiha menatapku dan bertanya tanpa berniat berniat berbasa-basi seperti nyonya Uchiha.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Itachi ? Apakah sudah ada kemajuan ?"

"Sebetulnya, ada hal yang ingin saya jelaskan kepada anda berdua. Namun, saya harap anda berdua dapat menerima penjelasan saya."

"Jelaskan saja, Haruno-san." , ucap tuan Uchiha yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Fugaku-kun, jangan membicarakan hal seperti ini di ruang makan. Bagaimana dengan membicarakan nya di ruang keluarga ? Disana akan lebih nyaman." , ujar nyonya Uchiha sambil menyentuh lengan suami nya.

"Hn"

"Apakah aku harus ikut mendengarkan penjelasanmu, Haruno-san ?", tanya Itachi .

"Saya akan menjelaskan hasil tes yang anda isi kemarin kepada orang tua anda. Anda bisa memilih untuk mendengar penjelasan hasil test itu sekarang atau nanti", aku menjelaskan dengan menggunakan bahasa formal walau biasanya aku tak menggunakan bahasa formal seperti ini padanya.

"Jelaskan padaku saat sesi konsultasi minggu depan. Saat ini, aku memiliki urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan nya minggu depan."

Nyonya Uchiha menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dengan jengkel ia berkata padaku, "Maaf ya, putra ku merupakan seorang workaholic. Bahkan, ia masih tetap bekerja di saat seperti ini."

"Tidak apa Saya mengerti, Uchiha-san."

Nyonya Uchiha bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu, sementara tuan Uchiha mengandeng tangan nyonya Uchiha. Mereka berdua tampak cukup romantis.

Aku berjalan mengikuti nyonya dan tuan Uchiha menuju ruang keluarga. Nyonya Uchiha menghampiri seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan.

"Tolong bawakan Earl Grey tea dan makanan ringan.."

"Baik, Uchiha-okusama."

Pelayan itu bergegas meninggalkan nyonya Uchiha. Nyonya Uchiha mempersilahkanku duduk di sebuah sofa bermodel vintage dengan warna putih. Tanpa ragu, akupun duduk di sofa tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tersebut membawakan teko dan menuangkan nya ke dalam gelas serta meletakkan makanan ringan di atas sebuah meja kaca.

"Haruno-san, silahkan dinikmati.", ucap tuan Uchiha

"Terima kasih.", jawabku sambil mengambil sepotong cheesy garlic bread dan memakan nya dengan perlahan.

Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menikmati teh sambil memakan makanan ringan di atas meja.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf bila penjelasan saya kurang berkenan bagi anda. Namun, putra anda membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama agar kembali menjadi seorang pria hetroseksual.", jelasku.

Tuan Uchiha mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan serius, sementara nyonya Uchiha terlihat kecewa.

"Mengapa, Haruno-san ? Apakah ia memang seorang homoseksual secara genetis ? Namun, tidak ada seorangpun dalam keluargaku yang merupakan seorang gay atau lesbian" , tanya nyonya Uchiha.

"Begitupun dengan keluargaku. Mereka semua hetroseksual kecuali kedua putra kami."

"Beberapa orang memiliki preferensi seksual sejak lahir. Biasanya, hal itu terlihat sejak kecil. Misalnya, anak laki-laki yang memilih bermain dengan boneka, atau saat remaja berfantasi seksual dengan laki-laki."

"Kedua putra kami tidak bermain permainan anak perempuan saat kecil. Mereka juga tidak tertarik dengan kosmetik atau permainan anak-anak perempuan." , ujar nyonya Uchiha dengan khawatir.

"Begitukah ? Saya tidak melakukan tes preferensi seksual secara genetik, namun saya cukup yakin bahwa kedua putra anda bukanlah homo seksual secara genetik. Penampilan mereka maupun bahasa tubuh mereka seperti pria pada umumnya."

"Lalu, mengapa Itachi memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk kembali tertarik pada wanita ?" , tuan Uchiha bertanya padaku dengan serius sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku merasa tidak enak. Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha seolah tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan berbohong mengenai kondisi yang sebenarnya walaupun dengan resiko Itachi berhenti menjadi klien ku dan aku tidak akan dapat menemuinya lagi.

"Putra anda tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita. Ia tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita yang merupakan sumber rangsangan seksual bagi pria normal. Kemarin saya sudah memberikan tes padanya. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki pengalaman traumatis dengan tubuh wanita saat masih bersekolah."

"Benarkah ? Namun Itachi-kun tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami." , ucap nyonya Uchiha. Kekecewaan sekaligus keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah nya.

"Ya, ia mengatakan pada saya. Saat bersekolah, ia sering menerima foto dari gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi dan beberapa dari foto itu bahkan menunjukkan payudara atau alat kelamin sehingga ia merasa risih."

Aku mengambil cangkir dan mengambil sepotong onion ring yang disediakan. Sementara tuan dan nyonya Uchiha saling bertukar pandang.

Seketika, aku tersadar mengenai sebuah fakta dan terkejut. Saat reuni, aku mengenakan celana pendek. Namun aneh nya, Itachi bersikap biasa saja padaku. Namun, mengapa ia merasa trauma dan bahkan mual saat aku memperlihatkan foto-foto bagian tubuh wanita ?

"Saat konsultasi kemarin, saya memberikan kuisioner pada putra anda. Kuisioner itu berfungsi untuk menunjukkan sejauh mana perkembangan putra anda sejak konsultasi pertama kali. Dan menurut hasil kuisioner tersebut, sudah ada sedikit perubahan."

Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum, sementara tuan Uchiha terlihat lega walaupun ia tidak tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san."

"Menurut hasil tes, putra anda mulai mengurangi ketertarikan nya terhadap sesama jenis. Namun, ia belum menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis."

"Tidak masalah, Haruno-san. Aku tidak terlalu mementingkan selama Itachi akan kembali normal." , ucap nyonya Uchiha sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengharapkan Itachi dapat kembali normal secepat mungkin. Aku akan memberimu tiga puluh juta ryo bila kau berhasil membuatnya kembali normal, Haruno-san." , ujar tuan Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Saya hanya menginginkan bayaran sewajarnya."

"Enam bulan lagi, Itachi akan menikah dengan gadis yang telah dijodohkan untuk nya. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha dengan menjodohkan gadis itu dengan Itachi yang sekarang."

Seketika aku tersentak. Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan seolah menguap dari pikiranku bagaikan uap air. Aneh, kenapa aku merasa sedih dan kecewa ?

Bila enam bulan lagi Itachi akan menikah, maka aku harus secepat mungkin membuatnya kembali normal. Dengan itu, kesempatanku bertemu dengan nya akan semakin sedikit dan setelah itu tak ada lagi kesempatan atau alasan untuk bertemu.

Aku tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Ini sungguh tak wajar. Itachi bukanlah klien pertamaku, namun aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada klien-klien selain dirinya.

Klien akan terus silih berganti. Ketika mereka berhasil mengatasi masalah mereka, mereka akan pergi dan klien baru akan datang. Itu akan terus berlangsung bagaikan sebuah siklus, dan itu sangat wajar.

Aku berusaha tersenyum pada tuan dan nyonya Uchiha walau sudut bibirku bergetar. Entah kenapa, mengangkat sudut bibir untuk membentuk seulas senyum terasa sulit bagiku.

"Syukurlah, saya ikut senang mendengarnya. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Itachi dapat segera kembali normal. Namun, saya berharap agar anda berdua dapat selalu memberi dukungan bagi putra anda agar ia dapat kembali normal."

"Aku berusaha mendukungnya untuk kembali normal dengan mengatakan, 'Bila kau kembali normal, maka kau dapat segera menikah dengan gadis yang telah dijodohkan untukmu dan memiliki anak'. Sejak kecil, Itachi terlihat menyukai anak kecil." , nyonya Uchiha menjelaskan padaku.

Kemudian, nyonya Uchiha menunjukkan selembar foto padaku, "Lihatlah, ini gadis yang dijodohkan padanya. Ia adalah gadis yang baik,berasal dari keluarga terpandang serta pintar dan cantik. Gadis ini sangat cocok bagi kami maupun Itachi."

Aku melirik foto yang ditunjukan nyonya Uchiha. Gadis di foto adalah Karin Uzumaki, putri pemilik Uzumaki Group yang bergerak di bidang real estate dan transportasi.

"Wah, gadis ini memang cocok untuk putra anda, Uchiha-san." , aku berusaha memuji dengan tulus.

"Benar, kan ? Namun, saat kuperlihatkan foto gadis ini pada Itachi, ia malah menolak perjodohan dan meminta kami segera membatalkan nya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin kami menikahkan nya dengan Sasuke."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan nyonya Uchiha. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila ia akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke.

"Saya menyarankan untuk sementara ini jangan membahas perjodohan dengan nya. Saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan fobia nya terhadap wanita, setelah itu saya akan berusaha membantunya agar tertarik dengan wanita itu. Saya akan segera menghubungi anda ketika Itachi terlihat sudah siap untuk dipertemukan dengan gadis itu."

Nyonya Uchiha memberikan nomor telepon nya padaku. Aku menyimpan nya dan memberikan nomor telepon ku padanya.

…..*….

Empat jam berlalu dan pembicaraan dengan nyonya serta tuan Uchiha selesai. Tuan Uchiha menyerahkan uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu ryo padaku sebagai biaya konsultasi dan aku menolaknya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga dan berpapasan dengan Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Apakah kau akan pulang, Haruno-san ?"

"Ya, Uxhiha-san.", jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san."

"Tunggu, Haruno-san."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Itachi, "Ya, Uchiha-san ?"

"Apakah okaa-san dan otou-san membicarakan mengenai perjodohanku padamu ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tolong jangan dengarkan mereka. Sebisa mungkin, buatlah penyembuhanku menjadi lebih lama.", ucap Itachi dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan nya, Uchiha-san. Aku harus mengikuti prosedur sesuai kode etik profesiku. "

Itachi menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu salah satu ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu. Itachi melepaskan tanganku setelah menutup pintu.

Aku memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang baru kumasuki tidak terlalu luas, namun terlihat cukup elegan. Terdapat rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku berjajar di sudut ruangan, di tengah ruangan terdapat meja dengan kursi kerja yang sangat nyaman. Di atas meja terdapat PC dengan brand premium serta sebuah pot tanaman kecil di sudut meja. Di dekat rak buku, terdapat sebuah sofa kecil bernuansa vintage.

Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding dan menatap Itachi.

"Haruno-san, silahkan duduk di sofa."

Aku mengikuti nya berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di samping nya.

"Aku tak ingin menikah di usia muda, terutama dengan orang yang tak kucintai."

"Apakah kau berharap menikah dengan otouto mu ?", aku berusaha memancing nya dengan bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

"Enam bulan lagi, kau akan segera dinikahkan dengan putri dari pemilik Uzumaki Group. Orang tua mu bahkan memperlihatkan foto nya padaku, dan kurasa gadis itu cukup baik untukmu. Ia cantik, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, ekonomi yang baik dan kudengar ia juga lulus dengan predikat summa cum laude.", aku berusaha meyakinkan nya agar ia mau menerima perjodohan itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Haruno-san."

"Gomen ?"

"Dia salah satu gadis yang mengirimkan foto telanjang padaku dan otouto ku."

Aku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Bila aku harus menikahi wanita, maka aku akan menikahi wanita baik-baik. Bukan wanita yang seperti itu" , ujar Itachi padaku.

"Apakah kau tidak mencoba memberitahu orang tua mu ?"

"Sudah, namun mereka menganggap aku berbohong untuk menghindari perjodohan."

"Bagaimana bila kau menunjukkan foto yang dikirimkan nya pada orang tua mu ?"

"Aku sudah memberikan foto itu pada temanku. Aku akan mencoba meminta nya kembali."

"Apakah kau memiliki alasan lain untuk menolaknya ?"

"Hn. Dulu, gadis itu begitu menyukai otouto ku. Ia bahkan sering menguntitnya dan bahkan pernah beberapa kali menyatakan cinta sebelum menyerah dan mencoba mendekatiku. Menurutmu, apakah gadis itu benar-benar menginginkanku, Haruno-san ?"

"Mungkin saja. Perasaan seseorang dapat berubah, Uchiha-san. Apakah kau tidak mau mencoba mendekatinya lebih dulu untuk mengenal kepribadian nya sekaligus membantu dirimu agar tertarik pada wanita ?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah bila itu keinginanmu. Untuk membantu penyembuhanmu, cobalah mendekatkan diri dengan gadis-gadis dan belajar memahami mereka. Setelah itu, mungkin saja kau bisa merasakan ketertarikan.", saranku.

"Hn."

"Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san" , aku bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jangan."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu datang, maka aku harus mengantarmu. Bukankah kau mengajarkanku untuk memperlakukan wanita seperti itu, Haruno-san ?"

"I-itu.." , ucapanku terputus. Aku memang mengajarkan nya untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, entah sebagai kekasih ataupun teman. Aku memberitahu nya karena ia mengaku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita selain keluarganya dan aku khawatir ia memperlakukan wanita dengan buruk sehingga menghambat proses 'penyembuhan' nya.

"Hal ini pengecualian, Uchiha-san. Saat ini masih sore dan kau sudah mengundangku makan siang. Lagipula, relasi kita hanyalah klien dan psikiater."

Itachi mengangguk, sekilas aku dapat melihat kekecewaan yang tampak di wajah Itachi. Namun dengan cepat, ia mengubah ekspresi wajah nya menjadi datar seperti biasa. Ini pasti hanya khayalanku, untuk apa ia kecewa ? Ia bahkan tak tertarik pada wanita.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon supir untuk mengantarmu pulang.", ucap Itachi sambil mengambil ponsel nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Tidak perlu repot, Uchiha-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." , tolakku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Itachi mematikan telepon itu dan berdecak, "Supir itu tak mengangkat telepon nya."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san. "

Aku membuka pintu, namun di saat yang sama, Sasuke juga membuka pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Gomen ne" , ucapku dengan pelan.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantarkan Haruno-san pulang ?"

"Ah, mengapa kau tidak mengantarnya sendiri saja, Itachi-nii ?"

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Hn.", Sasuke menatapku, "Ayo, Haruno-san. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mata ashita ne, Haruno-san" , ujar Itachi padaku.

….*…..

Sasuke menekan tombol kunci mobil dan seketika pintu mobil terangkat ke atas. Mobil itu terkesan berlebihan dengan pintu yang dapat terangkat ke atas, namun terlihat mewah.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke, sementara ia menutup pintu mobil dengan menekan tombol dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Uchiha-san, maaf karena telah merepotkanmu.", ucapku sambil menunduk.

Dari tempat duduk ku, aku dapat melihat Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke memiliki kulit putih dan sangat mirip dengan nyonya Uchiha. Kuakui, Sasuke lebih tampan dari Itachi, tidak mengherankan bila Sasuke memiliki lebih banyak penggemar semasa sekolah. Namun, bersama dengan Itachi terasa jauh lebih nyaman walaupun mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang tidak berbeda jauh.

"Hn"

"Maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya ? Aku khawatir bila pertanyaanku akan menyinggungmu."

"Hn"

"Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan pada aniki mu ?"

Sasuke seketika menatapku dan kembali menatap ke jalanan.

"Tidak."

"Oh. Terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha-san.", aku tersenyum lega. Bila Sasuke tak lagi memiliki perasaan pada Itachi, maka 'penyembuhan' Itachi akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Haruno-san, belakangan ini aniki ku berubah."

"Berubah ?"

"Ya, ia mengatakan bila ia merasa nyaman pada seorang wanita"

"Wanita ? Saat konsultasi kemarin, ia terlihat tidak suka saat aku menunjukkan foto-foto wanita berpakaian sexy padanya."

"Bahkan, ia muntah saat konsultasi ?"

Seketika, mataku terbelalak dan menatap Sasuke. Jantung ku berdebar keras dan tubuh ku menggigil tanpa alasan akibat rasa takut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, Uchiha-san ?"

"Sepulang dari konsultasi, wajah nya sangat pucat. Dan aku bertanya padanya"

"Maafkan aku." , aku menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bila ia memiliki fobia terhadap wanita. Ia terlihat normal saat bertemu dengan wanita saat reuni. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun, reputasi ku sebagai psikiater akan hancur."

"Hn. Kurasa Itachi-nii masih mengalami trauma terhadap wanita setelah pengalaman yang buruk di junior high school."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar mengenai foto-foto vulgar yang dikirimkan untuknya. Namun, kurasa hal itu tak bisa mengubah orientasi seksual seseorang."

"Hal itu terjadi setiap hari, Haruno-san. Bahkan saat kami berjalan menuju kantin, gadis-gadis akan berbisik sambil menatap kami dan sebagian dari gadis-gadis itu mengikuti kami dan sengaja mengenakan pakaian ketat atau bahkan meminta kami menyetubuhinya.", keluh Sasuke. Ini kali pertama bagiku mendengar sisi lain dirinya yang berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Apakah semua gadis bersikap seperti itu ?"

"Tidak. Namun setidak sepertiga dari seluruh siswi bersikap seperti itu."

"Astaga !" , tanpa sadar aku memekik. Aku berpikir sekolah seperti apa yang dimasuki nya. Sekolah itu pasti sangat buruk hingga siswi junior high school bisa mengirimkan foto-foto seperti itu atau meminta seorang pria menyetubuhinya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ini tidak masuk akal, di dalam kehidupan nyata tidak mungkin seorang pria diperebutkan wanita layak nya di film drama.

"Apakah itu benar, Uchiha-san ? Maaf karena telah meragukanmu, namun hal itu terdengar sulit dipercaya ."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa memandangku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau dapat merubah orientasi seksualmu, Uchiha-san ? Mungkin aku dapat menerapkan cara itu pada aniki mu karena kalian memiliki kepribadian yang tak berbeda jauh."

"Persepsiku terhadap wanita berubah sejak mengenal Hinata. Ia bukanlah wanita murahan seperti kebanyakan wanita yang kuketahui, dan aku mulai tertarik padanya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Uchiha-san. Aku berharap aniki mu dapat bertemu dengan wanita seperti itu juga.", ucapku dengan tulus.

"Kurasa ia sudah menemukan nya."

"Menemukan nya ? Benarkah ?"

"Mungkin."

Aku tersenyum lega, "Kuharap ia dapat segera kembali normal."

Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke sekaligus mencari informasi mengenai masa lalu Itachi dan menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuatnya kembali normal. Namun, mobil hampir sampai di depan rumah ku.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil di depan rumahku dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu. Aku turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan, "Arigato, Uchiha-san. Mata ne"

"Mata ne, Haruno-san.", ucap Sasuke sambil menekan tombol untuk menurunkan pintu mobil. "Kuharap aku tidak salah dengan mempercayakan aniki ku padamu."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan tak akan merusak kepercayaanmu." , jawabku sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengemudikan mobil meninggalkan rumah ku. Sementara aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas heels ku serta berlari menuju kamar serta merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa ingin menangis, namun tak setetes air mata pun dapat kukeluarkan. Aku berharap aku tak bertemu dengan Itachi dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya kembali normal secepat mungkin, namun sisi lain diriku mengharapkan hal sebaliknya. Kuharap, setelah besok aku terbangun aku takkan merasakan perasaan aneh dan tak wajar ini.

* * *

**Minna-san, gomen ne kalau chapter ini terkesan ga masuk akal, monoton &amp; ga ada romance nya. Author berpikir untuk menambahkan sedikit lime atau lemon di ending cerita. Gimana menurut readers ? **

**Thanks jg bwt yg udah baca fict ini &amp; author mengharapkan kritik, saran sekaligus ide bwt chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**\- Hanazono Yuri : Di chapter ini, Sakura nya udah mulai terlihat suka. Mungkin saling suka di chapter selanjutnya.  
**

**\- Cherry : Thanks. Mungkin bisa aku perbaiki di karya selanjutnya, soalnya udah 4 chapter &amp; terlanjur sebut psikiater**

**\- yokio : thanks bwt ralat nya. chapter 3 udah diperbaiki.**

**\- Luca : sayangnya ga ada**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku bersiap pulang kerja ketika ponsel ku kembali berdering. Aku segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas ku dan menatap gusar, telepon dari private number dan sms ancaman dari nomor tak dikenal lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan memindahkan ponsel ku ke dalam saku celana panjang ku. Sudah beberapa hari ini sms dan telepon dari private number itu seolah menerorku. Awalnya, aku mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan nya, namun semakin lama telepon itu semakin mengangguku.

Ponsel ku kembali berdering, dengan cepat aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Siapa kau dan apa tujuan mu menerorku ?" , ucapku dengan kesal seraya menekan tombol perekam percakapan di ponselku.

"Tujuanku ? Tentu saja menjauhkanmu dari Itachi-kun." , terdengar suara seorang wanita muda yang dibuat-buat agar terkesan imut saat mengucapkan 'Itachi-kun'.

"Menjauhkanku dengan Uchiha-san ? Dia hanya klien ku. Sekarang, beritahu aku, siapa kau ?" , ucapku dengan sedatar mungkin, berusaha agar tidak terpancing emosi.

Terdengar suara tawa di ujung telepon. Gadis muda itu menghentikan tawa dan kembali berbicara.

"Temui aku di The Lux Coffee Shop, datanglah sendiri. Aku menunggu disana."

Gadis itu memutus telepon setelah selesai berbicara. Ucapan gadis itu terdengar aneh dan membuatku mulai merasa khawatir. Aku menelpon Naruto dan meminta nya untuk datang ke coffee shop.

….*….

Aku mengemudi menuju The Lux Coffee Shop yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja. Ponsel ku bergetar, aku menekan tombol dan sekilas membaca pesan yang masuk.

* * *

**From : Naruto Baka**

**Aku sudah tiba di coffee shop. Oh ya, aku bertemu dengan sepupu ku. Jadi, aku duduk bersama dengan nya.**

* * *

Aku memparkir mobil ku di tempat parkir yang disediakan dan turun dari mobil sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku. Perlahan, aku melangkah menuju pintu masuk café.

Café itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol dan beberapa eksekutif berpakaian formal yang tampak sedang menunggu di café itu.

Aku menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari gadis di telepon yang ingin bertemu denganku. Sebuah tangan terjulur seolah memberi kode agar aku menghampirinya. Secara refleks, aku menghampiri meja itu.

Mata ku terbelalak saat aku melihat orang yang menjulurkan tangan dan memanggilku. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan iris crimson bersama seorang pria yang sangat ku kenal.

"Sakura-chan !" , Naruto memanggilku.

Aku duduk sofa yang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis berambut merah itu tak berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang tampak di wajah nya.

"Naruto-nii, kau mengenal wanita ini ?" , ucap gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, dia adalah sahabatku." , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Jadi, mana orang yang ingin kau temui, Karin-chan ?"

"Tepat dihadapmu, Naruto-nii" , ujar gadis itu dengan ketus.

Kini, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Tak salah lagi, gadis itu adalah Karin Uzumaki, putri pemilik Uzumaki Group sekaligus gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Itachi.

"Apakah kau gadis yang menelpon dan mengirimkan sms padaku ?" , ucapku dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ya, itu adalah aku. Dan tujuanku bertemu denganmu adalah memperingatimu."

"Gomen ?"

Karin terlihat sangat marah, sementara Naruto seolah berusaha menahan Karin dengan merangkul nya sambil menekan bahu Karin.

"Naruto-nii, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Menahanmu. Kau terlihat sangat marah dan aku khawatir kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura-chan."

"Pergilah ! Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan wanita jalang itu." , desis Karin sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh.

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku duduk disini." , Naruto berkata sambil menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Kau harus mematuhiku'.

Karin kembali mengerutkan bibir dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Baiklah, Naruto-nii"

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan berusaha menyodorkan menu. Aku mencegah pelayan itu memberi menu dan segera berkata, "Aku pesan satu green tea latte dengan French ham sandwich."

Pelayan itu mengulang pesananku dan pergi meninggalkan meja ku. Karin terlihat menatapku dengan tajam, namun aku tidak menghiraukan nya.

"Aku sudah tahu semua yang kau lakukan dengan Itachi-kun. Pasti kau sengaja membuat agar Itachi-kun dan keluarganya membatalkan perjodohan kami, kan ?"

"Apa ? Membatalkan perjodohan ?" , kini aku benar-benar kaget. Itachi sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun mengenai perjodohan nya dengan Karin. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bila keluarga nya benar-benar membatalkan perjodohan itu.

"Ya, dan itu semua salahmu, wanita jalang."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ikut campur mengenai perjodohan kalian. Dan maaf, namaku bukan wanita jalang." , ujarku sambil menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu.

"Brengsek ! Aku tahu itu semua merupakan siasatmu. Kau berpura-pura menjadi psikiater yang menangani Itachi-kun dan sekaligus menggoda nya, kan ? Aku muak membayangkan nya, namun mungkin saja kau juga menyodorkan tubuh mu dan meminta Itachi-kun menyetubuhimu agar kau memiliki anak dari nya dan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha."

"Karin ! Cukup ! Hentikan ucapanmu !" , ucap Naruto dengan tegas sambil menatap Karin dengan tajam.

"Naruto-nii ! Seharusnya kau membela ku, bukan wanita jalang seperti ini. Aku membencimu" , pekik Karin.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, maka aku akan menghentikanmu. Ucapanmu keterlaluan, kau bahkan menuduhnya tanpa bukti."

"Aku memiliki bukti, Naruto-nii"

Naruto menatapku seolah menunggu ucapan dariku. Sebetulnya, aku hampir tertawa dengan ucapan Karin. Bukankah ia sendiri dengan mudah nya mengirimkan foto telanjang pada pria yang disukainya ?

"Bukti ? Tunjukkan saja"

Karin mengeluarkan ponsel nya. Terdapat foto Itachi yang sedang berdansa denganku, dan posisi wajah kami hanya berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh cm hingga hampir berciuman. Di foto lain nya, kami bergandengan tangan dan berjalan bersebelahan. Karin juga menunjukkan foto Itachi yang menyuapiku, walau wajahku di foto itu terlihat sangat kaget.

"Lihat, seorang psikiater professional bahkan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan klien nya. Jadi, itu bukan mustahil bila ia melakukan hal yang lebih."

Pelayan menghampiriku dan membawa pesananku. Aku meminta bon pada pelayan untuk membayar pesananku terlebih dahulu dan meminum green tea latte.

"Uchiha-san yang berinisiatif menyuapiku. Lagipula, itu semua bukan bukti bahwa aku menggodanya dengan tubuhku. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian sexy saat di pesta." , aku menunjuk foto tersebut yang dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa aku mengenakan dress panjang.

Karin mengepalkan tangan nya dengan geram.

"Itachi-kun tak menolak perjodohan denganku sebelum bertemu denganmu. Namun, ia membatalkan nya setelah bertemu denganmu. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya, kan ?" , suara Karin sedikit lebih serak, ia terlihat kesal dan mata nya berkaca-kaca.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku merasa bersalah karena menyarankan Itachi agar menunjukkan foto telanjang Karin pada orang tua nya. Dan kurasa, Itachi benar-benar melakukan sesuai saranku.

"Itu semua keputusan nya sendiri untuk membatalkan perjodohan. Aku tidak menyuruhnya membatalkan perjodohan atau memfitnahmu agar ia membatalkan perjodohan, Uzumaki-san."

Aku menatap Karin dan menjawab dengan tenang serta mulai memotong sandwich dan menyantapnya. Karin memelototiku, namun Naruto berusaha menghalanginya.

"Sakura-chan, maaf ya. Karin-chan memang seperti itu.", ucap Naruto sambil meringis.

"Naru-"

"Karin-chan, kau harus meminta maaf pada Sakura-chan. Bila kau benar-benar menyukai Itachi-nii, maka kau harus merelakan nya demi kebahagian nya." , ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Karin.

"Aku tidak akan merelakan nya. Aku tidak bisa, aku menyukai nya sejak di Junior High School. Dan wanita murahan ini menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk menjadi istri Itachi-kun"

Naruto mencengkram bahu Karin dengan keras dan menatapnya, "Karin, kau benar-benar keterlaluan ! Apakah kau tahu bila kau ini aneh ?"

Aku berusaha menghabiskan pesananku dengan cepat. Pelayan mengantarkan tagihan dan aku segera membayarnya dengan uang tunai serta mengambil bon.

Aku melrik jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Jadi, apakah sudah selesai ? Aku akan menegaskan bila aku sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Uchiha-san ataupun keluarga nya bila mereka membatalkan perjodohan denganmu."

Karin masih menatapku dengan tajam. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai ucapanku. Sudah jelas bahwa gadis ini tidak stabil setelah mengalami guncangan emosi akibat pembatalan perjodohan. Kuharap, gadis ini tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa setelahnya.

"Aku akan membuat hidupmu bagaikan neraka, Haruno-san ! Sepanjang hidupku, hampir seluruh keinginanku terpenuhi. Tak pernah seorangpun menolakku kecuali Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-kun. Akan kubuat Itachi-kun berpaling padaku !"

"Sakura-chan, pergilah. Aku akan menemani Karin-chan", ucap Naruto padaku dan menahan Karin yang hendak berdiri. Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Mata ashita ne, Naruto ! Sayonara, Uzumaki-san !" , aku menekankan kata 'Sayonara' yang menunjukkan bahwa aku tak berharap bertemu dengan Karin.

…..*….

Dua hari berlalu dan hari ini merupakan jadwal konsultasi Itachi. Hari ini, ia datang lebih sore dari biasanya. Biasanya, ia datang pukul tiga sore atau setengah empat sore.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ku setelah mengetuk pintu dan aku mempersilahkan nya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja ku dan menyiapkan sekaleng minuman isotonic untuk nya. Ia terlihat sedikit lelah hari ini.

Untuk hari ini, aku merencanakan untuk menanyakan perkembangan nya dengan relasi nya terhadap wanita sekaligus ketertarikan nya terhadap pria. Selain itu, aku juga berniat memberikan hipnoterapi untuk mengubah ketertarikan nya terhadap pria dengan memberikan sugesti di alam bawah sadar nya.

"Konbawa, Uchiha-san." , sapa ku sambil tersenyum.

"Haruno-san, apakah Karin menerormu ?" , Itachi berkata sambil menatapku seolah menuntut jawaban dariku. "Naruto baru saja menghubungiku tadi pagi"

Sebetulnya, Karin tidak berhenti menerorku. Ia bahkan mengancam akan mencelakaiku dan sejak pertemuanku dengan Karin dua hari lalu, aku seolah merasa seseorang mengikutiku.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, namun saat ini merupakan jadwal konsultasi mu. Jadi, kita hanya akan membahas mengenai masalahmu dan jadwal terapi hari ini." , elakku.

"Tidak, Haruno-san. Aku menolak mengikuti terapi apapun yang akan kau berikan bila kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hey, kenapa ia begitu keras kepala hari ini ? Kini, aku merasa seolah Itachi sedang mengaturku. Seolah terhipnotis oleh wibawa yang ditunjukkan nya, aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah, Uchiha-san"

"Beberapa hari setelah kau mengundangku untuk makan siang, telepon dari private number dan sms ancaman mulai menerorku. Akhirnya, aku mengangkat telepon itu dan sang peneror itu mengajakku bertemu."

"Bisakah kau perlihatkan padaku isi sms ancaman itu, Haruno-san ?"

Aku mengambil ponsel ku dan membukan nya. Terdapat sms yang baru saja dikirimkan. Aku membaca isi sms itu.

* * *

**From : Private Number**

**Hey, bajingan. Aku tahu, saat ini kau sedang bertemu dengan 'klien tercintamu' , kan ? Apakah kau akan menghasutnya lagi dan berusaha menggoda nya bagaikan wanita jalang agar ia menjadi milik mu ?**

* * *

Aku menunjukkan sms itu pada Itachi. Kening nya terlihat berkerut saat membaca pesan itu. Aku menunjukkan pesan-pesan lain nya, termasuk salah satu pesan yang menyebut nama Itachi secara langsung.

"Haruno-san, mengapa kau tak mengatakan padaku mengenai pesan ini ?" , tanya Itachi sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Karena kau adalah klienku, Uchiha-san. Lagipulah, kita seharusnya mandiri dengan mengurus masalah sendirian selama hal itu dapat diselesaikan sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, atau setidaknya hubungi aku saat orang itu mengajakmu bertemu. Ini berkaitan denganku, maka tak ada istilah 'klien ku'. "

Bagaimanapun, aku tetap tak mungkin memberitahunya. Kami bahkan bukan teman, hanya sebatas klien dan psikiater. Aku berusaha keras agar tidak menganggap ucapan nya tidak terdengar seperti sebuah perhatian yang seolah ditujukan bagiku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan, sebagai teknik relaksasi yang kulakukan. Dan kini aku melakukan nya untuk menahan agar tidak kembali berdebar-debar seperti di saat jamuan makan siang maupun makan malam keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Haruno-san, aku meminta bukti sms itu. Aku akan melaporkan nya ke polisi."

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Lagipula, ini merupakan masalahku dan akan merepotkan mengingat Karin adalah putri dari Uzumaki Group."

"Aku merasa seseorang terus menguntitku sejak keluargaku membatalkan perjodohan. Aku juga mengalami teror, Haruno-san.", kali ini Itachi benar-benar terlihat frustasi dan jengkel. Kini, aku mengerti mengapa ia terlihat sangat letih.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan nya setelah sesi konsultasi. Sekarang, ini adalah sesi konsultasimu." , aku melirik jam dan mencatat jam saat ini di secarik kertas kecil.

"Hn"

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah mencoba saran-saran ku untuk menghilangkan ketertarikanmu pada pria ?"

"Sudah."

"Apakah kau mulai merasakan perubahan ?"

"Sedikit."

Aku tersenyum dan berusaha memuji atas usaha nya. Mungkin terdengar aneh karena aku malah bersikap seperti psikolog. Namun, inilah cara kerja ku, aku bahkan juga mempelajari ilmu-ilmu psikologi dari berbagai buku psikologi untuk menunjang pekerjaanku.

"Sebetulnya, ini tidak penting, namun aku merekomendasikan agar kau mengikuti tes kejiwaan untuk memastikan mengapa kau menjadi gay. Apakah kau bersedia bila kita melakukan nya saat ini ?"

"Hn"

Aku kembali mengeluarkan kertas dan memberi kuisioner berupa tiga puluh soal tes kejiwaan. Itachi mengerjakan dengan serius sambil sesekali berpikir sejenak, sementara aku mulai memutar instrument musik klasik agar suasana terasa lebih nyaman sekaligus membuatnya lebih rileks sehingga mempermudah proses hypnosis nanti.

"Haruno-san" , Itachi memanggilku sambil tetap memperhatikan lembar kuisioner itu.

"Ya, Uchiha-san."

"Aku merasa aneh."

"Maaf, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan seorang wanita."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan rasa nyaman ? Apakah nyaman secara fisik ? Maksudku dengan berdekatan dan bersentuhan dengan wanita itu. Atau secara batin dimana kau merasa kecocokan dengan wanita itu dan merasa bila wanita itu adalah orang yang mengerti dirimu.", tanya ku sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang mengerjakan lembar kuisioner terakhir.

"Aku… tidak yakin."

"Mengapa ? Apakah itu sulit bagimu untuk mendeskripsikan nya ?"

"Hn. "

"Lalu, apakah kau tidak merasa risih dengan wanita itu, Uchiha-san ?"

"Tidak, biasanya aku merasa risih dengan wanita. Namun, aku baik-baik saja bersama wanita itu, bahkan saat wanita itu mengenakan celana pendek dihadapanku."

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa, ia memang sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat untuknya. Dan aku yakin, Ia dapat kembali normal dengan cepat. Namun, kenapa jantung ku terasa sesak ? Bahkan, mata ku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengusap mata ku dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar saat aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap nya.

"Haruno-san, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mulai merasa ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu saat kami tak sedang bertemu. Mungkinkah.. aku sudah gila ?"

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan nya. Tentu saja ia tidak gila. Mungkin, ini kali pertama nya jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau masih normal. Apakah kau sering memikirkan wanita itu ? Atau merasa jantung mu berdebar-debar saat bertemu wanita itu ?"

"Hn, namun jantung ku tidak berdebar saat bertemu wanita itu."

"Berarti, kau mulai tertarik dengan wanita itu, Uchiha-san. Perkembangan mu sangat pesat, Uchiha-san. Aku ikut senang mendengar nya"

Itachi menyerahkan lembar kuisioner itu. Aku membaca kuisioner tes itu dan mulai menghitung skor nya. Seorang pria memiliki kecenderungan menjadi gay bila memiliki skor diatas seratus lima puluh. Namun, skor nya hanya enam puluh, menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah pria maskulin yang seharusnya tidak memiliki kecenderungan untuk penyimpangan seksual.

Sebetulnya, aku berencana mengadakan tes hormon bila hasil tes menunjukkan bila ia memiliki kecenderungan jiwa feminin serta memberi pil penambah hormon progesteron.

Namun, kurasa saat ini sudah tidak perlu. Hasil tes kejiwaan nya menunjukkan bahwa ia normal dan saat ini pun sudah mulai tertarik pada wanita.

"Uchiha-san, hasil tes kejiwaanmu menunjukkan bahwa sebetulnya kau adalah pria normal. Maka, sebentar lagi kau akan segera kembali normal." , ujarku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Hn, arigato Haruno-san", untuk pertama kali nya, Itachi tersenyum padaku dengan tulus.

Aku terkejut melihat tatapan nya yang terasa berbeda. Namun, aku berusaha tak menghiraukan nya, kurasa ini semua hanya khayalanku.

"Sekarang, aku akan memulai sesi hipnoterapi. Agar hipnoterapi dapat berjalan dengan baik, maka kau harus rileks dan tidak memikirkan apapun. Selain itu, kau juga tidak boleh menolak atau tegang saat proses hipnoterapi berlangsung."

"Hipnoterapi ?Apakah itu termasuk proses penyembuhan ?"

"Ya. Hipnoterapi adalah terapi kejiwaan untuk menanamkan kalimat-kalimat positif di alam bawah sadar mu sehingga dapat memengaruhi kepribadian maupun sikap mu agar menjadi lebih baik. Dan hal ini berhubungan dengan proses penyembuhan mu karena aku akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat positif yang berhubungan dengan penyembuhanmu.", jelasku.

"Jadi, apakah kau bersedia, Uchiha-san ?", tawarku.

"Hn"

Aku meminta Itachi untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruanganku, kemudian aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mulai memasang aroma therapy yang menenangkan.

Setelah itu, aku duduk tepat di samping Itachi dan meminta nya untuk rileks dengan menarik nafas serta menghembuskan nya perlahan-lahan dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, lalu aku memperlihatkan gambar spiral yang berputar dan meminta nya berkonsentrasi, Setelah itu aku menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata.

Itachi memejamkan mata nya tepat sesudah aku meminta nya untuk memejamkan mata. Secara refleks, kepala nya terkulai ke bahu ku, membuatku terkejut. Namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Uchiha-san, dapatkah kau mendengarku ? Katakan 'ya' jika kau dapat mendengarku."

"Ya"

Aku melanjutkan 'deepening' yang merupakan proses dari hipnoterapi agar ia semakin mampu menerima sugesti. Tujuan utama dari deepening adalah klien mencapai tahap somnambulism dimana subjek menjadi sangat mampu menerima sugesti.

Setelah aku yakin ia mencapai tahap somnambulism, aku mulai berusaha untuk mencari tahu niat nya untuk benar-benar berubah sebelum memberikan sugesti.

"Uchiha-san, apa tujuan mu untuk kembali menjadi pria hetroseksual ?" , ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Karena otouto ku meminta ku untuk berubah."

"Apakah kau memiliki alasan lain untuk berubah ?"

"Ya, aku mulai merasa bila menjadi pria gay adalah hal yang salah."

"Bagus. Kau harus mempertahankan niat mu. Sekarang, bayangkan bila kau memiliki keluarga yang normal dimana seorang istri dan anak yang menunggu mu di rumah. Apakah kau tidak merasa bahagia ?", ucapku.

Aku mulai mengucapkan sugesti-sugest pada Itachi yang tengah terhipnosis. Aku menggunakan teknik time line therapy dalam hypnosis karena ia memiliki trauma masa lalu terhadap para wanita. Aku juga tak lupa mengucapkan sugesti bila payudara dan alat kelamin wanita bukanlah bagian tubuh yang menjijikan, sehingga wajar bila ia sebagai pria dewasa normal tertarik pada kedua bagian tubuh itu.

Setelah selesai menanamkan sugesti, aku menyuruhnya membuka mata dengan menghitung satu sampai tiga. Itachi membuka mata nya dan mengangkat kepala nya dari bahu ku serta menatap ku dengan canggung.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum. Tatapan mata nya berbinar-binar dan wajah yang cerah bagaikan seorang anak yang baru saja memperoleh sesuatu yang diinginkan nya. Biasanya, setiap orang yang selesai menjalani hipnoterapi akan terlihat berseri-seri, dan inilah bagian yang paling menyenangkan bagi seorang praktisi hipnoterapi bagiku.

"Haruno-san, mengapa tadi kepala ku bersandar di bahu mu ?" , Itachi terlihat sedikit canggung dan gugup.

"Tadi, kepala mu terkulai ke bahu ku setelah kau memejamkan mata, Uchiha-san."

"Sumimasen deshita, Haruno-san" , Itachi menundukkan kepala sejenak. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Aku tidak menyangka bila di saat seperti ini masih ada seorang pria yang merasa bersalah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Apakah mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa menghadapi wanita ?

"Ne, daijoubu desu.", jawabku sambil memberikan segelas air pada nya. "Terapi untuk mu sudah selesai, Uchiha-san"

"Hn", Itachi mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana nya. "Tolong panggil aku Itachi-san saja."

Aku terbelalak seketika. Kurasa, aku baru saja berkhayal. Aku menepuk kepala ku sendiri, memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Haruno-san ?"

"Y-ya ?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Tentu saja", aku berusaha agar tak terlihat gugup dengan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Itachi.

"Hn, berapa biaya konsultasi hari ini ?"

"Lima puluh ribu ryo."

"Lima puluh ribu ryo ?"

"Ya, karena hari ini tidak lebih dari dua jam.", ucapku sambil melirik jam. Saat ini menunjukkan pukul enam sore, sudah lewat dari jadwal pulang ku.

Itachi menyerahkan uang padaku.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha-san."

"Hn"

Aku dapat melihat kekecewaan yang tanpa sengaja terlihat di wajah Itachi. Apakah permintaan nya agar aku memanggil 'Itachi-san' tadi bukanlah sebuah khayalan ? Atau bahkan kekecewaan yang kulihat adalah sebuah ilusi ?

"Haruno-san, apakah kau bersedia makan malam bersamaku ?"

"Ya, aku bersedia".

Detik berikutnya, aku menundukkan kepala. Aku merutuki kebodohan dengan mudah nya mengatakan 'aku bersedia'.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Haruno-san"

"Ne, douiteshimashite" , ucapku sambil memasukkan beberapa berkas dengan cepat ke dalam laci dan tas kerja ku, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan mengunci nya serta berjalan menuju tempat parkir bersama Itachi.

….*….

Rooftop Bistro adalah sebuah restaurant elit yang terletak di lantai teratas Konoha Tower yang merupakan gedung tertinggi di Konoha. Konoha Tower adalah gedung yang terdiri dari enam puluh lantai.

Itachi berjalan di samping ku dan memasuki restaurant tersebut. Seorang pelayan membawakan menu dan mengantarkan kami menuju meja dimana terdapat sofa hitam untuk dua orang.

Aku membuka menu dan memesan cocktail dengan beef lasagna yang merupakan makanan favorit di restaurant ini selain steak. Sementara itu, Itachi memesan segelas wine dengan Foie grass.

"Uchiha-san, terima kasih telah mengajakku makan malam." , aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau bersedia menemaniku."

"Tidak apa-apa. " , jawabku sambil memandang sekeliling restaurant yang diterangi lampu yang temaram. "Ternyata, restaurant ini cukup luas. Konoha terlihat berbeda dari tempat ini."

"Pemandangan Konoha di malam hari terlihat jauh lebih indah. " , Itachi memandang ke arah jendela kaca. "Apakah ini merupakan kali pertama kau berkunjung ke restaurant ini, Haruno-san ?"

"Ya. Sebelumnya aku hanya melihat di televisi ataupun review di internet. Mungkin, lain kali aku akan kembali ke restaurant ini."

"Aku merekomendasikan tempat ini untukmu, kuharap restaurant ini cocok dengan seleramu."

"Apakah ini restaurant favorit mu, Uchiha-san ?"

"Hn. Ini tempat kencan favorit ku dengan otouto ku dulu" , ucap Itachi dengan setengah berbisik.

"Maafkan aku karena telah bertanya padamu, Uchiha-san. Namun, mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini ?" , tanya ku dengan khawatir. Aku khawatir bila sebetulnya Itachi bukan memandangku sebagai 'Haruno Sakura' dan mengajakku ke tempat ini, namun sebagai pengganti Sasuke.

"Otouto ku menyukai tempat ini dan suatu saat nanti aku ingin berkencan dengan gadis yang kusukai di tempat ini. Maka, aku penasaran apakah seorang gadis juga menyukai tempat seperti ini." , jelas Itachi sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Itachi yang masih menatapke jendela. Tak biasanya ia menceritakan kehidupan pribadi nya diluar jam konsultasi. Apakah ia merindukan kencan nya dengan Sasuke di masa lalu ?

"Apakah kau… merindukan kencanmu dengan Sasuke ?" , ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Sedikit.."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bila kau mengajakku makan malam di tempat ini ? Maksudku, kau mungkin saja semakin memikirkan Sasuke setelah berkunjung ke tempat ini. Dan itu mungkin menghambat proses penyembuhan mu."

"Hn. Cepat atau lambat aku harus melupakan otouto ku. Lagipula, otouto ku sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat dan ia tak mungkin bersama denganku."

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak lagi memiliki perasaan pada otouto mu ? Aku khawatir bila kau mungkin masih memiliki perasaan padanya."

"Tidak, aku ingin kembali normal."

Pelayan menghampiri meja makan dan meletakkan makanan di atas meja kami. Kemudian, pelayan meninggalkan meja kami.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku mulai memotong lasagna dan memakan nya dengan perlahan. Aku menikmati lasagna dengan saus bechamel yang terasa lezat serta tidak terlalu lembek maupun keras. Aku dapat merasa keju yang meleleh di beberapa bagian lasagna.

"Haruno-san, apakah kau memiliki kekasih ?" , tanya Itachi padaku.

"A-apa ?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja.", jawab Itachi. Perlahan, ia mengambil kembali peralatan makan dan kembali memakan foie grass.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Uchiha-san. Dan tenang saja, tak ada seorangpun yang akan marah karena kau mengajakku makan malam saat ini"

Entah kenapa, aku berharap lebih atas pertanyaan Itachi. Aku berharap, Itachi merasa nyaman denganku dan menyukaiku. Kurasa, aku benar-benar gila. Itu sangat tidak mungkin, lagipula walaupun kami saling menyukai, belum tentu orang tua Itachi akan mnyetujui hubungan kami.

Aku benar-benar tidak professional. Saat ini, logika ku pun seolah tak berjalan. Kini aku tersadar, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi yang merupakan klien ku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya setelah mengenal nya selama hampir dua bulan, dan aku bahkan tak terlalu mengenal kepribadian nya selain fakta bahwa ia adalah orang yang sedikit pendiam, tidak suka berbasa-basi dan tidak pelit.

Aku meletakkan peralatan makan ku dan meminum cocktail ku. Cocktail yang dingin mulai mengalir melewati kerongkonganku dan membuat perasaanku lebih nyaman sekaligus menghentikan debaran jantungku, seolah membekukan hati ku untuk sesaat.

Itachi memanggil pelayan untuk mengantarkan bill. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang dan mengantar bill ke meja kami.

Aku membaca bon itu dan memasukkan uang sebesar seratus lima puluh ribu ryo sesuai dengan pesananku.

"Haruno-san, tidak perlu" , Itachi mengembalikan uang ku dan memasukkan black card milik nya ke dalam buku bill dan menyerahkan pada pelayan yang sedang melintas.

"Kau tidak perlu membayariku, Uchiha-san. Kita bukan kekasih ataupun teman, kau tak seharusnya membayar pesananku. Lagipula, pesananku cukup mahal."

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemaniku makan malam."

"Tapi, tidak perlu membayariku. Ini terimalah" , aku kembali menyodorkan uang.

Itachi menolak uang yang kuberikan dan menandatangani bill yang diberikan pelayan dan mengambil credit card milik nya.

"Haruno-san, ayo"

"Ini uang nya" , aku memaksa menyodorkan uang.

"Tidak usah"

"Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu. Lagipula, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak."

"Aku bersyukur kau menemaniku makan malam, Haruno-san. Maka, biarkan aku membayarimu."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha-san. "

"Hn"

…..*…..

Aku dan Itachi berpisah di tempat parkir. Aku mengemudi keluar dari Konoha Tower setelah membayar uang parkir dan mengemudi menuju rumah ku.

Aku melirik ke kaca spion, terdapat sebuah mobil hitam dibelakangku. Perasaanku terasa tidak enak, namun aku memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan nya dan berbelok ke arah kiri.

Aneh sekali, mobil itu juga mengikutiku berbelok dan seolah berniat berjalan dibelakangku. Mobil itu tak mendahuluiku atau berada di samping mobil ku walaupun sebetulnya bisa saja mobil itu melewatiku karena di sisi kiri dan kanan mobil ku kosong.

Aku memperlambat laju mobil ku dan sedikit menepi. Ponsel ku kembali bergetar. Terdapat sebuah sms di ponsel ku.

* * *

**From : Private Number**

**Aku berada di dekatmu, wanita jalang. Aku akan melenyapkanmu dan menghilangkan seluruh jejakmu. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perbuatanku.**

* * *

Sms ancaman lagi. Kini aku yakin, mobil yang mengikutiku pastilah mobil milik Karin. Aku mempercepat laju mobil ku untu menghindari mobil yang mengejarku.

Mobil itu masih mengikutiku. Jalanan yang kulewati cukup padat. Aku beberapa kali menekan klakson agar mobil disekitarku menghindar. Aku berusaha menghentikan mobil karena jalan di sekitar ku mulai padat, namun mobil tak bisa kuhentikan.

Aku berusaha mengerem mobil ku, namun mobil tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan seratus km/jam. Seseorang pasti sudah merusak rem mobil ku !

Aku berusaha mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Hanya seratus meter sebelum aku menabrak mobil di depanku dan aku tak lagi dapat menghindar. Secepat kilat aku menekan tombol speed dial dan menutup mata ku.

Brak.. terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras. Tubuhku berguncang ke depan dan dada serta wajah ku membentur stir mobil. Aku mulai merasakan darah mengalir dari rongga hidung ku.

"Sakura-chan.. apakah kau masih disana ?" , terdengar suara teriakan okaa-san di telepon.

Aku berusaha membuka mata dan meraih ponsel ku. Namun tubuh ku terasa sakit dan tak dapat kugerakkan. Perlahan, kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

* * *

**Happy new year, minna-san ! Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yg lebih baik  
**

**Fyi, mengenai kata tak mengacuhkan itu bukan typo. Itu memang bermakna ga mempedulikan. Selama ini author nulis ga mempedulikan dgn mengacuhkan dan ternyata itu typo _ **

**Mengenai hipnosis, itu ternyata merupakan salah satu teknik terapi kejiwaan jg.**

* * *

Reply to reviews :

* * *

\- thedy76 : thanks ralat nya

\- Mina Jasmine : Iya aku memang rencana ngasih orang ketiga di chapter ini. Sekarang udah muncul kan orang ketiga nya ?

\- CherryKuchiki : Ah, thanks buat kritik &amp; saran nya, senpai. Di chapter ini udah berusaha diperbaiki.

\- Michaella : thanks

\- Crystal : thanks bwt pujian nya

\- yuiharuno47 : pasti jadian kok di chapter akhir.. hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**-Normal's POV-**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas bernuansa minimalis dengan sofa berwarna hitam dan meja kayu dimana terdapat beberapa tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas nya. Di samping meja itu terdapat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan gedung-gedung perkantoran yang terlihat dari lantai sepuluh. Sementara, di belakang meja itu terdapat rak dengan buku-buku yangt tersusun rapih serta guci keramik antik.

Ruangan itu dihiasi dengan dua buah lukisan dengan bingkai emas artistic serta dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan dan air purifier yang juga berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan aroma therapy. Dan saat ini, aroma sandalwood memancar ke seluruh ruangan.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria bersurai raven mencuat ke atas bersetelan jas masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa koran.

"Itachi-nii, apakah kau sudah melihat berita kecelakaan kemarin ?", ucap pria itu tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun.

"Tidak."

"Sakura-san kecelakaan."

Kini, lawan bicara pria itu terkesiap. Untuk sesaat, ia membuka mulut nya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar.

"Kenapa ? Tak biasa nya melihatmu terkejut seperti ini.", ucap pria bersurai raven menatap sang kakak, sekaligus mantan kekasih nya.

"Hanya terkejut saja."

"Mengkhawatirkan nya, hn ?"

"Hn."

"Akui saja, kau menyukai nya, kan ? Dan, kau pasti ingin segera mengunjungi nya, di rumah sakit, kan ?"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Pukul sembilan nanti ada rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri."

"Kau tak bisa menipuku. Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini" , Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datar walau suara nya meninggi.

"Sasuke, aku-", ucapan Itachi terputus.

Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Itachi dan berkata, "Mengenai rapat kerja sama dengan para calon investor itu biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Serahkan bahan-bahan presentasi nya padaku dan aku akan mempelajari nya sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Rapat akan dimulai kurang dari dua jam lagi. Aku akan tetap menghadiri rapat dan menjenguk Haruno-san bisa dilakukan di lain waktu. "

"Tch", ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya datar kini menunjukkan kekesalan. "Aku cukup mengenalmu, Itachi-nii. Bila kau menghadiri rapat saat ini, kau tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dan hanya akan mengacaukan rapat."

Itachi terdiam. Ucapan Sasuke memang tidak salah. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan map berisi dokumen-dokumen dan flash disk yang akan ditunjukkan nya saat rapat serta memberikan nya pada Sasuke.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk rapat ini, Sasuke. Dan, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." , Itachi bangkit berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Sakura berada di Konoha Hospital, ruang VIP no 127."

Itachi mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluar dari ruangan kantor nya mengunjungi seseorang.

….*….

**-Sakura's POV-**

Tubuh ku telah berpindah tempat. Namun aneh, rasanya sekeliling ku gelap dan aku tak dapat membuka mata ku. Aku bahkan tak dapat merasakan tubuh ku sendiri.

Terkadang, aku dapat merasakan suara seseorang yang seolah berada di dekat ku. Aku sering mendengar suara tangisan ibu ku atau suara Itachi.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang mendengar suara Itachi. Ia seolah menjadi penyemangat bagiku.

Aku tak peduli apakah saat ini mimpi atau realita. Aku cukup yakin bila ini adalah mimpi, dan saat ini, mungkin aku berada di surga ataupun neraka. Setidaknya, mungkin aku akan segera mati. Namun, aku sangat senang dan jantung ku terasa berdebar-debar mendengar pernyataan cinta dari nya.

Aku berusaha mengerakkan tangan ku dan kini aku dapat merasakan tangan ku mulai bergerak. Dan, mata ku pun seolah terasa ringan dan aku mulai membuka mata ku.

Mata ku menangkap cahaya terang segera setelah membuka mata. Aku menyipitkan mata ku, tak tahan akan cahaya terang yang yang begitu menyilaukan seolah menusuk mata ku.

Ruangan serba putih di sekeliling ku adalah kesan pertama yang kulihat. Dan aku dapat melihat selang-selang yang dipasang di sekujur tubuh ku-yang entah untuk apa fungsi nya-.

Tangan ku bergerak ke samping tubuh ku dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang halus dan terasa seperti rambut. Aku menoleh dan menatap sang pemilik rambut hitam yang sangat kukenal.

Aku menatap pria itu dan terkesiap. Itachi tertidur tepat di samping kasur ku. Dan, wajah nya terlihat sangat tampan dan tenang bahkan saat sedang tertidur sekalipun. Ia terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat yang sedang tidur.

Sebetulnya, aku ingin membangunkan Itachi dan merasa kasihan melihatnya tertidur sambil duduk beralaskan lantai. Namun, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan memutuskan membiarkan nya tertidur.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengelus-elus rambut halus nya. Dan aku begitu menikmati saat ini karena aku cukup yakin bila mungkin saja tak ada kesempatan lain berdekatan bersama Itachi.

…..*…..

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Itachi mengunjungi ku hampir setiap hari dengan membawakan makanan-makanan ringan untukku.

Kecelakaan itu berdampak cukup parah untukku. Tulang hidung dan leher ku patah. Selain itu lutut ku retak serta tangan ku patah. Selama satu bulan, aku perlu menggunakan kursi roda.

Pintu kamar ku terbuka dan Itachi masuk sambil mengenakan setelan jas. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Haruno-san, aku membawakan makan malam untukmu." , Itachi mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi sushi.

"Arigato, Uchiha-san. Namun, apakah ini tidak merepotkan untukmu ?"

"Tidak. Dan sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku 'Itachi-san'."

Aku terkejut dan jantung ku kembali berdebar kencang. Jadi, ucapan nya di malam terakhir pertemuan kami bukanlah khayalanku ?

"I-Itachi-san ? Apakah tidak apa-apa memanggilku seperti itu ? Maksudku, hubungan kita hanyalah klien dan psikiater. Bahkan, sekarang mungkin bukan siapapun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan menurutmu, apakah aku akan berkunjung setiap hari bila aku menganggapmu bukan siapapun ?"

"E-eh ? Maksudmu ?"

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang psikiater. Wanita yang kuceritakan padamu saat sesi konsultasi terakhir adalah kau. Kau wanita pertama yang membuatku tertarik.", jelas Itachi sambil menatap ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah.

Wajah ku memerah seketika. Aku sangat senang bila ia menganggapku seperti itu. Aku mencubit lengan ku sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

'Aww', pekik ku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-san ?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku, apakah kau serius, Itachi-san ? Kurasa, kita tak pernah benar-benar saling mengenal."

"Mungkin tidak. Namun, bagiku kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain nya."

"Berbeda ?"

"Ya. Kau gadis pertama yang kukenal yang tak mengincar diriku karena uang ataupun hal lain nya. Kau adalah gadis sopan yang tahu berterima kasih. Selain itu, kau juga bukan seorang gadis murahan", ucap Itachi sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping ku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ? Bukankah sulit untuk mengetahui kepribadian seseorang yang tak pernah benar-benar kau kenal ?", ucapku pada Itachi. Aku tak akan menolak nya atau menghancurkan perasaan nya. Fakta nya, bila ia menyatakan cinta padaku, maka aku pasti akan mengatakan 'Ya, aku juga mencintaimu'.

Namun, banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui mengenai Itachi. Terutama mengenai kesungguhan ucapan nya. Aku sedikit khawatir bila saat ini ia berusaha mendekatiku karena ia menjadikanku sebagai 'percobaan' dalam usaha nya berinteraksi dengan wanita selain keluarga nya.

"Mudah. Saat berbelanja di boutique, kau tidak memilih yang termahal dan bersikeras mengembalikan barang itu. Bahkan, pada awalnya kau juga menolak. Gadis yang menginginkan uang ku akan langsung mengiyakan tawaranku untuk membayar barang yang mereka belanjakan dan bahkan membeli yang termahal."

Kurasa, aku mengerti mengapa Itachi dapat menjadi CEO di perusahaan terbesar dalam usia muda. Ia adalah orang yang pintar dan mengamati seseorang diam-diam, bahkan tanpa disadari orang itu sendiri dan membuat penilaian akan orang tersebut.

"Itu karena aku merasa tidak enak. Sebenarnya, pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu bila kau adalah CEO di Uchiha Group." , ucapku sambil menunduk malu.

Itachi tersenyum padaku, "Aku malah bersyukur kau tidak tahu pada awal nya, Haruno-san."

"Maaf bila pertanyaanku terdengar aneh dan tidak professional, namun ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." , aku berusaha menanyakan rasa penasaran yang selama ini tak terjawab olehku, bahkan walaupun aku telah membaca buku-buku semasa kuliah ku.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlihat biasa saja di hadapanku. Padahal saat kita bertemu saat reuni, aku mengenakan celana pendek."

Itachi sesaat terlihat ragu, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak tahu, Haruno-san. Saat itu, aku hanya merasa bila kau tidak bermaksud menggoda ku seperti gadis lain nya."

Seketika aku tertawa mendengar ucapan nya. Itachi memicingkan mata dan menatap ke arah ku dengan binggung.

"Kenapa tertawa ?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin bila aku menggoda klien ku sendiri, kan ?"

Itachi tertawa pelan. Dan aku pun tersenyum, aku hampir tidak pernah melihat nya tertawa seperti ini.

"Jadi, kurasa terapi penyembuhan mu telah berhasil. Kau sudah menjadi pria normal, Itachi-san"

"Apakah aku masih dapat menemui mu, Haruno-san ?"

Aku terdiam. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Bagaimana ya ?" , aku menyentuh bagian belakang kepala ku dengan tangan kiri ku.

"Kuharap kau mengatakan 'ya'. Bila tidak, mungkin aku akan mencoba mendekati Sasuke lagi agar aku bisa memiliki alasan bertemu denganmu setiap minggu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan nya yang terdengar memaksa, namun ancaman itu terkesan kekanakan. Ucapan yang sama sekali tidak kusangka akan diucapkan oleh pria seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa menemuiku, Itachi-san. Dan karena kau memintaku memanggilmu dengan nama depan, dan um.. kuharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"Baiklah, Sakura-san". Itachi tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata seolah menggodaku. "Atau haruskah kupanggil Sakura-chan ?"

Wajah ku memerah seketika. Kurasa bahkan kini wajahku semerah tomat.

"Terserah kau saja, Itachi-san."

"Wajah mu memerah, Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan ? Kau serius ?"

"Hn. Dan aku meminta mu memanggil ku Itachi-kun."

Aku menatap nya dengan tatapan pasrah. Tak kusangka ia adalah tipe 'pemaksa' yang mendominasi dalam hubungan. Kurasa ia adalah seorang mantan seme, bukan uke seperti yang kuprediksi.

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau ?"

"Aku…" , Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan membuatmu bersedia mengucapkan nya"

Sesudah berkata seperti itu, wajah Itachi benar-benar memerah dan ia menunduk serta menutupi wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah nya yang memerah dan menunduk malu. Ah, ia benar-benar tampan bahkan dalam saat seperti ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Karin ?"

"Minggu depan ia akan di sidang. Dan, kau diminta hadir sebagai saksi bila kau sudah pulih."

"Di sidang ?" , aku terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa ? Apakah orang tua nya tidak mencoba menutupi perbuatan putri mereka ? Maksudku, mereka adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal, kan ?"

"Tidak. Mereka bahkan menulis surat permintaan maaf langsung pada keluarga mu dan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk mengklarifikasi kebenaran nya."

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bila orang tua Karin akan bersikap seperti itu. Dan, kurasa aku tidak akan marah kepada orang tua nya. Setidaknya, mereka sama sekali tidak berusaha melindungi putri mereka yang jelas-jelas bersalah.

"Darimana kau mengumpulkan bukti, Itachi-kun ?", dengan berat hati aku memanggil nya dengan suffix –kun walau terdengar aneh bagiku.

"Dari cctv yang terdapat di lampu merah terlihat jelas nomor mobil Karin. Selain itu aku juga menunjukkan sms-sms yang dikirimkan padamu."

"Eh ? Sms itu ? Darimana kau mendapatnya ?"

"Ponsel mu."

"Karin tidak mengambil nya ?"

"Tidak."

Aku mengangguk dan kami menghabiskan malam dengan mengobrol. Tak kusangka, menghabiskan waktu dengan nya tanpa terikat hubungan psikiater-klien terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bagiku, Itachi adalah seorang pria yang menarik untuk diajak berbicara dan bukanlah pria pendiam yang membosankan.

…..*…..

Satu minggu berlalu dan aku sudah kembali ke rumah. Kini, aku bersiap menghadiri sidang dengan tujuan mendengarkan keterangan saksi dan pengumuman hasil keputusan sidang.

Aku berangkat menuju pengadilan dengan diantar oleh kedua orang tua ku. Di pengadilan, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata sudah menunggu ku.

"Forehead ! Lama tak bertemu denganmu ! Kau tahu, aku khawatir padamu dan merindukan gossip bersama mu" , Ino menghampiri ku dan membungkukkan badan dan memelukku.

"Pig ! Kita baru saja bertemu saat mengantarku pulang dari rumah sakit, kan ?"

"Ya, dan itu terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, terutama soal Sai-kun." , Ino terkikik dengan wajah memerah saat menyebutkan kata 'Sai-kun'.

"Sepulang sidang nanti aku akan mendengarkan curhatanmu. Aku juga penasaran dengan 'Sai-kun' mu itu."

"Hehe.. jangan lupa ceritakan padaku mengenai 'Itachi-kun', ya ?"

"Pig !" ,aku menepuk lengan Ino dengan wajah memerah.

….*….

Sidang dimulai pukul sepuluh. Aku duduk di atas kursi roda ku di depan meja korban di samping pengacara ku. Pda awalnya aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa pengacara ku adalah Namikaze Minato, seorang pengacara kondang yang memenangkan banyak kasus besar sekaligus ayah dari Naruto. Alasan utama nya, aku tidak menyangka bila Naruto yang iseng, berisik dan bodoh dapat memiliki ayah seperti itu. Selain itu, aku tidak menyangka bila ia memilih menjadi pengacara ku ketimbang Karin.

Sementara itu, Naruto berdiri di depan podium saksi. Karin tampak terkejut saat melihatku, namun ia berusaha menatap ke arah lain. Itachi dan Sasuke juga menghadiri sidang bersama dengan Hinata dan berada di kursi penonton terdepan.

Itachi berkali-kali menatap ke arah ku seolah menyemangatiku yang terlihat gugup.

Hakim memulai sidang sesudah mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sidang hari ini akan segera dimulai dengan tujuan mendengarkan kesaksian saksi dan korban serta pengumuman hasil keputusan sidang yang tertunda. Seperti yang diketahui, dari sidang sebelumnya terkumpul bukti-bukti yang memberatkan pada tersangka, yaitu Uzumaki Karin."

Seluruh hadirin menatap ke arah Karin dengan tajam, bahkan juga orang tua nya sendiri. Karin tampak menundukkan kepala.

"Dan, saya mempersilahkan saksi untuk memberikan kesaksian atas terror yang dilakukan tersangka."

Naruto melangkah maju dan berbicara ke arah microphone.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku adalah seorang karyawan swasta." , ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"Baiklah, bisakah anda memberikan kesaksian anda ?"

"Ya." , ucap Naruto. "Jadi, saat itu sekitar pukul lima sore aku baru saja pulang dari kantor ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menelpon untuk menemani nya ke café. Aku bertanya untuk apa menemani nya ke café, dan Sakura mengatakan bila belakangan ini seseorang meneror nya dan sang peneror meminta untuk bertemu."

"Lalu, apa yang anda lakukan setelah menerima telepon dari korban, Uzumaki-san ?", tanya pengacara Karin, seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh awal bernama Kurenai.

"Tentu saja aku langsung pergi ke café. Di café, ternyata aku bertemu dengan Karin yang duduk sendirian di café serta duduk di meja nya. Aku menanyakan tujuan Karin datang ke café, dan ia mengatakan ingin bertemu seseorang dan memintaku menemani nya hingga orang itu datang."

"Berapa lama anda berdua menunggu hingga orang itu datang ?"

"Mungkin sekitar lima belas sampai tiga puluh menit. Lalu, setelah itu Sakura menghampiri meja kami. Sebelumnya, aku sudah mengirimkan sms bila aku bertemu dengan sepupu ku dan duduk bersama dengan nya."

"Apakah reaksi korban setelah bertemu dengan Karin-san ?"

"Terlihat jengkel. Ia terkejut saat melihat kehadiranku yang duduk bersama dengan Karin. Sakura langsung menanyakan apa tujuan Karin. Karin saat itu terlihat sangat marah dan percakapan kami seperti yang dapat di dengar di bukti yang dimunculkan di sidang sebelumnya. Aku berusaha menahan Karin agar ia tidak memukul atau melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura yang duduk berseberangan dengan nya."

"Baiklah, apakah anda memiliki penolakan, Kurenai-san ?" , hakim menatap pengacara Karin yang terlihat terkejut dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada."

"Bisakah anda katakan ?"

"Apakah mungkin percakapan itu benar-benar terjadi saat pertemuan mereka ? Bisa saja hasil rekaman percakapan itu adalah palsu."

"Interupsi !"

"Silahkan, Namikaze-san."

"Kurenai-san, bukankah hasil sidang kemarin sudah menunjukkan bahwa rekaman itu asli ? Bahkan, waktu yang ditunjukkan saat rekaman mulai dibuat hingga rekaman selesai cocok dengan waktu yang tertera di bon café yang ditemukan di tas korban menunjukkan waktu yang cocok."

Pengacara Karin terdiam. Para hadirin menatap pada nya dan ia malu.

"Kurenai-san, tunjukkan lah bukti yang valid untuk mendukung pernyataan anda. Ini adalah peringatan bagi anda." , ucap hakim itu dengan tegas.

"Maaf", pengacara Karin menundukkan kepala.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan mendengarkan kesaksian korban mengenai terror yang dilakukan tersangka dan malam pada saat kecelakaan itu.", ucap hakim.

Para hadirin kini memusatkan perhatian mereka padaku. Aku menoleh kea rah Itachi sejenak dan ia memerhatikan ku serta mengucapkan 'Ganbatte' tanpa suara.

Aku kembali menatap hakim dan meraih mic yang direndahkan agar aku dapat meraih nya dengan mudah.

"Nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura dan saya seorang psikiater di Konoha Hospital." , ucapku dengan gugup. Kurasa, perkenalan diriku tidak terlalu penting dan hakim yang terlihat seolah ingin mengatakan 'langsung saja dengan kesaksianmu'.

"Setelah klien saya mengundang makan siang, saya mulai mendapat sms dan terror."

"Interupsi !" , ucap pengacara Karin . "Bisakah anda memperjelas siapakah klien anda ?"

Aku merasa bersalah dengan menyebut nama klien ku di depan umum. Aku menatap Itachi dan ia mengangguk seolah menyetujui bila aku menyebutkan nama nya.

"Uchiha Itachi." , ucapku dengan suara yang terdengar agar meyakinkan.

Beberapa hadirin di podium penonton menatap ke arah Itachi dan ia tak menghiraukan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah, bisakah anda melanjutkan kesaksian anda, Haruno-san ?"

Aku menceritakan kesaksian ku mulai dari terror hingga pertemuan dengan Karin yang kuselesaikan setelah Karin terlihat sangat marah dan Naruto menyuruhku pergi.

"Berapa lama sejak anda mulai menerima terror hingga peneror meminta bertemu ?", tanya hakim itu.

"Hampir tiga minggu. Dan terror tetap berlanjut hingga malam kecelakaan."

"Apakah anda memiliki penolakan, Kurenai-san ?"

"Tidak." , ucap pengacara Karin dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan kesaksian anda hingga malam kecelakaan."

"Malam itu, saya baru saja makan malam dan hendak pulang ke rumah. Saat itu sebuah mobil hitam berjalan di belakang mobil saya dan saya tak mempedulikan nya. Namun, saya mulai merasa aneh saat saya berbelok dan mobil itu mengikuti serta tetap berjalan di belakang walaupun di samping kiri dan kanan mobil saya kosong sehingga seharusnya sang pengemudi bisa mendahului."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan kesaksian ku.

"Saya mulai merasa curiga dan mempercepat laju mobil saya, namun mobil itu tetap mengejar saya. Dan saat saya hendak mengerem, rem mobil saya tidak berfungsi. Padahal, sebelum saya makan malam, rem itu berfungsi dengan baik."

Para hadirin mulai menatap satu sama lain dan berbicara. Hakim mengetuk palu berkali-kali dan meminta hadirin tetap tenang.

"Jadi, kesimpulan nya, Uzumaki-san adalah pelaku nya."

"Tidak ! Menurut rekaman cctv, terlihat nomor mobil Uzumaki-san. Namun, bagaimana bila pelaku nya orang lain ?"

"Interupsi !" , ucapku dengan pelan dan terdengar gugup. "Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan"

Pengacara Karin menatap ku dengan kesal. Para hadirin di kursi penonton menatap ke arah ku.

"Ada apa, Haruno-san ?"

"Interupsi !" , ucap pengacara Karin. "Seorang saksi tidak memiliki hak untuk mengucapkan 'Interupsi' dalam persidangan."

"Maaf, namun seorang saksi diperbolehkan untuk menambah kesaksian selama itu merupakan kesaksian orisinil."

"Silahkan, Haruno-san",ucap hakin itu.

Aku kembali menatap ke arah Itachi dan ia menatapku sambil berbisik dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah nya.

"Saat sekitar pukul setengah lima sore, Itachi-san datang untuk melakukan konsultasi. Dan saat itu, saya kembali menerima sms ancaman yang mengatakan bahwa sang peneror mengetahui bila saya sedang bersama klien dan saya menunjukkan sms itu pada Itachi-san. Itachi-san juga mengatakan padaku bila ia merasa seseorang mengikuti dan meneror nya."

Hakim tampak terkejut, terlebih denga pengacara Karin. Kini, seluruh hadirin di kursi penonton menatap ke arah Itachi. Sementara Karin menatapku dengan tajam.

"Terima kasih atas kesaksian anda Haruno-san" , ucap hakim padaku.

Hakim mengetukkan palu sebanyak dua kali.

"Sidang akan di istirahatkan selama tiga puluh menit. Dan sidang akan dilanjutkan dengan Uchiha Itachi sebagai saksi."

…..*….

Istirahat dimulai dan aku menghampiri Itachi yang berjalan ke arah ku bersama Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun, gomenasai." , aku menundukkan kepala. Sasuke seketika menatapku.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan saat sidang nanti.", ucap Itachi padaku.

Sasuke terbelalak dan menoleh ke samping untuk menutupi keterkejutan nya.

"Itachi-nii, kalian berdua berpacaran ?"

"Tidak, Sasuke."

"Kalian memanggil satu sama lain dengan suffix –chan dan –kun."

"Bila kami berpacaran, maka aku akan memanggilnya dengan suffix –hime seperti dulu aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-ouji' " , Itachi tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasuke.

"Itu karena aniki mu yang meminta nya, Sasuke-san. Bahkan, awalnya ia juga meminta ku memanggil nya 'Itachi-san'." , jelasku pada Sasuke.

"Benar-benar tak berubah." , gumam Sasuke.

Hakim berjalan menghampiri Itachi, sementara Ino menghampiri ku dan bersiap mendorong kursi roda ku.

"Itachi-san, bisakah kita berbicara ?" , ucap hakim itu.

"Hn"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke, tolong bawa Sakura-chan keluar ruangan."

Wajah ku kembali memerak dan Ino langsung tersenyum penuh arti serta menahan diri untuk tidak memekik.

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan membantu membukakan pintu, sementara Ino mendorong kursi roda ku.

Sesampai nya di luar, Ino langsung menepuk pundak ku beberapa kali.

"Ta-tadi itu tidak sedang bercanda kan, forehead ?"

"Bercanda ? Maksudmu ?"

"Panggilan 'Sakura-chan' tadi. Itu serius, kan ?"

"Serius."

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku ketinggalan gossip se-hot ini. ", Ino berdecak kesal.

Hinata sudah duduk di sofa ruang tunggu bersama Naruto dan melambai ke arah ku. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata dan Ino mendorong kursi roda ku menghampir mereka.

"Hey Sakura, mau duduk di sofa ?" , tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu."

"Sakura-san, tadi kau cukup hebat, lho. Kau sangat percaya diri. " , puji Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hinata-san."

"Itu karena ada yang menyemangati Sakura di kursi penonton sejak tadi, tahu. " , ucap Naruto sambil tersneyum lebar. "Itu lho, pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dan duduk di sebelah teme. Sejak awal ia terus memperhatikan Sakura dan bahkan mengucapkan 'Ganbatte' beberapa kali."

Hinata menatapku sementara Ino dan Naruto tersenyum padaku.

"Ne, Naruto-san. Bagaimana kau mengetahui nya ?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Jangan-jangan Naruto sejak tadi terus memperhatikan aniki mu, Sasuke-san.", timpal Ino.

"Hn. Kurasa dobe sudah menyerah dengan wanita dan menyukai aniki ku."

Naruto terlihat kesal. Ia memasang ekspresi seperti akan muntah.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka teme ! Walaupun ia memiliki rambut panjang seperti wanita, aku tetap akan memilih wanita tulen !", ucap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Heh, walaupun aniki ku terlihat seperti wanita, ia adalah seorang pria yang mendominasi. Kau akan dijadikan uke bila menjadi kekasih nya.", ujar Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Teme, bagamana kau tahu ? Jangan-jangan, kau sudah pernah dijadikan uke oleh aniki mu, ya ?"

Sasuke terdiam seolah kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Aku memutuskan untuk membantu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto secara tidak langsung.

"Mungkin itu memang kepribadian nya. Kau tahu, dia bahkan menyuruhku memanggil nya 'Itachi-san', lalu dia juga menyuruh ku memanggil nya'Itachi-kun', padahal kami bukan sepasang kekasih." , jelasku pada Naruto.

"Oh, berarti kau akan segera dijadikan kekasih, Sakura-chan.", detik berikut nya Naruto menepuk kepala nya dan menatap sekeliling. "Untung saja 'orang' itu tidak ada disini."

"Kau memanggilku Sakura-chan dan tidak menjadikanku kekasihmu."

"Tentu saja tidak, karena akan ada yang marah padaku bila aku menjadikanmu kekasihku. Lagipula, kau bukan tipe ku, dada rata" , Naruto memeletkan lidah.

Aku mengerakkan tangan kanan ku untuk menonjok Naruto seperti biasa nya dan meringis kesakitan ketika menyadari tangan kanan ku masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Ino segera menghampiri ku dan menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Uh… gomen ne, Sakura-ch-" , Naruto memutuskan ucapan nya. "Maksudku, Sakura-san."

"Yare..yare.. tetap panggil Sakura-chan seperti biasa juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini." , ucap ku.

"Ne, Sakura-san. Selama kau di rumah sakit, Itachi-san mengunjungi mu setiap hari dan bahkan menyentuh tangan mu serta menyatakan cinta, lho." , Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wajah ku sedikit tersipu. Jadi, suara yang kudengarkan itu bukan khayalan ?"

"Ah, kau serius ? Darimana kau tahu, Hinata-san ?"

"Sasuke-kun memberitahu ku. Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini Itachi-san sering menanyakan padaku mengenai mu. "

Aku semakin tersipu.

"Itachi-kun tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku atau meminta ku menjadi kekasih nya.", ucap ku.

"Tch. Padahal aku sudah mengajarkan nya untuk menyatakan cinta secara langsung." , ucap Sasuke.

"Teme, k-kau menyatakan cinta pada Hinata secara langsung ?" , Naruto melongso mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, tidak seperti kau yang menyatakan cinta dengan menulis surat dan meletakkan di loker."

"Itu hanya terjadi saat sekolah. Kini, aku akan menyatakan cinta langsung pada Tenten." , ucap Naruto dengan berapi-api.

Naruto menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Setelah kau berpacaran nanti, jangan lupa memberitahu aku, Ino dan Hinata, ya. Kalau bisa, traktir kami makan sepuasnya di Q Barbeque."

"Jangan minta padaku. Minta saja pada calon kekasih ku."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah mengenal nya, lagipula dia baik dan tidak pelit seperti teme." , ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu" , ucapku dengan jengkel. Namun, aku sangat yakin bila Naruto tidak akan serius melakukan nya.

….*….

Istirahat selama tiga puluh menit pun berakhir dan kini sidang dimulai. Hakim mengetukkan palu sebagai tanda sidang sudah dimulai. Itachi tampak berdiri di podium saksi.

"Sidang akan dilanjutkan dengan keterangan dari saksi baru. Silahkan anda menyebutkan nama dan pekerjaan anda." , ucap hakim itu.

"Nama saya Uchiha Itachi dan saya adalah seorang karyawan swasta."

"Terima kasih. Bisakah anda memberikan kesaksian akan terror yang menimpa anda ?"

"Hn"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu keluarga saya membatalkan perjodohan dengan keluarga Uzumaki setelah saya menolak. Kemudian, saya mulai merasa bila seseorang mengikuti saya. Dan saya pun mulai mendapat sms yang mengancam."

"Interupsi, bisakah anda menunjukkan bukti ?" , ucap pengacara Karin.

"Saya sudah menunjukkan nya pada hakim dan Namikaze-san."

Hakim mulai membuka pesan yang dimaksud dan isi pesan itu ditampilkan di layar proyektor yang telah disediakan.

* * *

**From : Private Number**

**Aku tahu, saat ini kau sering bertemu dengan seorang wanita sehingga menolak perjodohanmu dengan gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki, kan ? Aku memiliki rahasia terbesar mu.**

* * *

Aku terkesiap membaca pesan itu. Aku tak merasa telah memberitahu siapapun selain Ino. Apakah mungkin Ino memberitahu orang lain hingga hal itu menyebar sampai ke Karin ? Itu tidak mungkin, aku mengenal Ino sejak sekolah dan ia tak pernah membocorkan satu pun rahasia walaupun ia seorang penggosip.

Aku menatap Ino dan Ino membalas tatapan ku. Tatapan nya terlihat binggung.

Hakim menunjukkan pesan lain nya.

* * *

**From : Private Number**

**Hey, Itachi. Apakah pada akhirnya kau mulai menyukai wanita atau malah sedang mempermainkan si gadis jalang berambut pink itu ? Kau bahkan berdansa dan menyuapi nya, kan ?**

* * *

**From : Private Number**

**Bila kau tak melanjutkan perjodohan mu dengan gadis Uzumaki, maka aku akan menyebarkan seluruh rahasia mu. Termasuk fakta bahwa dulu nya kau adalah kekasih otouto mu sendiri.**

* * *

Aku terbelalak seketika dan menatap Itachi. Begitupun dengan seluruh hadirin dan bahkan hakim serta pengacara ku dan Karin. Aneh nya, Itachi tetap memasang ekspresi datar seolah tak terjadi apapun. Bahkan Sasuke terbelalak kaget dan memegang tangan Hinata.

Aku menundukkan kepala dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tak membawa nama Itachi, ia takkan perlu menunjukkan sms-sms itu.

"Hal itu cukup relevan. Tanggal sms terror pertama adalah tiga minggu yang lalu dan Uchiha-san menolak perjodohan tiga minggu yang lalu. Selain itu, sms juga meminta untuk melanjutkan perjodohan dengan gadis Uzumaki. Kemungkinan besar, sang pengirim memiliki hubungan dengan gadis Uzumaki atau bahkan gadis itu sendiri." , ucap pengacara ku.

"Interupsi !" , ucap pengacara Karin. "Saya meragukan ke-valid an bukti sms itu. Bisa saja bukti itu merupakan rekayasa, terutama sms itu tidak menunjukkan nomor telepon siapapun dan siapapun bisa mengirimkan nya. Lagipula, mengapa anda tidak melaporkan nya sejak awal, Uchiha-san ?"

"Karena korban di kasus ini adalah Haruno-san dan saya merasa tidak perlu melaporkan nya. Terutama karena bukti menyangkut masalah pribadi saya.", ucap Itachi sambil menatap pengacara Karin dengan tajam.

"Selama ini anda menyembunyikan sebuah fakta dan itu merupakan pelanggaran hukum", ucap pengacara Karin.

Hakim menatap pengacara Karin dan berkata.

"Maaf, Kurenai-san. Namun, Uchiha-san sama sekali tidak melanggar hukum. Ia tidak menyembunyikan fakta apapun yang berkaitan dengan kasus ini"

Pengacara Karin berdecak kesal.

"Sekarang, bagaimana bila kita mengecek ponsel tersangka lebih lanjut ? Saat sidang kemarin, memang tidak ditemukan bukti sms. Namun, ponsel itu disetel untuk mengirimkan pesan dan telepon dengan private number. Dan kita dapat menggunakan aplikasi khusus untuk mengembalikan pesan yang terhapus." , ucap pengacara ku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pengacara Karin terdiam, ia benar-benar sudah terpojok. Begitupun dengan Karin yang terlihat pucat.

Perlahan, dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah pucat, Karin meraih mic dan berkata dengan suara yang hampir menangis.

"Kurenai-san, cukup. Aku mengaku bila aku yang bersalah. Aku memang melakukan terror pada Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san. Aku juga yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini.", ucap Karin dengan suara sesengukan dan air mata yang mengalir.

Seketika, ruang sidah mulai riuh. Hakim kembali mengetukkan palu berkali-kali untuk menenangkan para hadirin.

"Jadi, apa tujuan anda melakukan hal itu, Uzumaki-san ?", tanya hakim.

"Sejak sekolah, aku menyukai Itachi-san dan untuk membuat nya menjadi milikku, aku bahkan menggoda nya dengan mengirimkan foto-foto porno diriku sendiri. Namun, itu semua gagal dan setelah lulus kuliah, aku sangat senang karena orang tua ku memutuskan menjodohkan ku dengan nya. Itachi-san terlihat kurang senang, namun aku sangat senang dan sama sekali tidak peduli." , ucap Karin sambil menahan isakan nya.

"Lalu, ketika perjodohan dibatalkan, aku begitu kecewa dan membayar detektif untuk mengetahui penyebab yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu bila ternyata Itachi-san yang membuat kedua orang tua nya membatalkan perjodohan setelah menunjukkan foto porno ku pada mereka. Dan, aku begitu marah. Aku semakin marah saat tahu bila ternyata Itachi-san dekat dengan Haruno-san dan memutuskan memulai terror serta mencelakai Haruno-san untuk menyingkirkan nya.", Air mata Karin kembali mengalir.

"Karena itu, aku ingin meminta maaf pada semua orang. Terutama Haruno-san dan Itachi-san yang telah menjadi korban. Moushiwake arimasen deshita." , Karin berlutut di atas lantai dan ber-ojigi.

"Dengan begitu, tersangka telah mengakui serta melakukan dua pelanggaran hukum. Yaitu pelanggaran privasi dengan melakukan terror dan pencelakaan terhadap orang lain yang dilakukan dengan sengaja. Oleh karena itu, terdakwa diberikan hukuman penjara selama lima belas tahun. Dengan ini sidang ditutup." , Hakim mengetuk palu tiga kali.

Penjaga sidang segera menghampiri Karin dan memborgol nya, namun Karin terus menatap ku dan mengumamkan 'Maaf' tanpa suara. Aku tersenyum pada nya dan membalas dengan mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu.'

….*….

Satu bulan berlalu dan kini tubuh ku sudah pulih. Kini, Ino telah berpacaran dengan Sai. Sementara Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan. Sementara, hubungan ku dengan Itachi semakin dekat.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi yang sudah menunggu ku di luar rumah. Malam ini, ia mengajakku makan malam.

Itachi membukakan pintu di samping kursi pengemudi dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Setelah itu, ia sendiri membuka pintu kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Itachi-kun." , ucapku sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." , jawab nya sambil menatap ku sekilas dan kembali menatap ke jalanan. "Kau.. umm.. terlihat cantik malam ini."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan saat aku menatap nya. Aku merasa sangat senang atas pujian nya, dan kurasa saat ini wajah ku pasti sangat memerah walau tidak menggunakan blush on sekalipun.

"Terima kasih atas pujian mu. Kau juga terlihat lebih tampan dan menawan dibandingkan biasa nya." , puji ku.

"Maksudmu, biasa nya aku terlihat tidak menawan, hn ?" , Itachi kembali menggoda ku dengan berpura-pura kesal.

"Tidak. Biasanya kau tampan dan menawan, namun kali ini melebihi biasa nya." , ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo ulangi lagi."

Wajah ku memerah dan aku mengulang nya dengan terbata-bata. Itachi tersenyum menatap ku.

"Kalau begitu, ulangi pujian mu padaku."

"Untuk apa ? Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas, kan ?"

"Tidak. Kau juga harus mengulang nya. "

"Tidak."

"Kau curang, Itachi-kun. Menjengkelkan ! Huh !" , aku memonyongkan bibir.

"S-sakura-chan… uhh.. k-kau… sangat cantik malam ini" , Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah ku dan berkata dengan cepat. Aku membalas menertawai nya.

"Aku tidak mendengar nya dengan jelas. Ucapan mu terlalu cepat, ayo ulangi."

"Tidak mau."

"Ulang. Dan kali ini tanpa terbata-bata serta lebih pelan agar dapat terdengar jelas."

Itachi menarik nafas dan mengucapkan nya dengan perlahan. "Sakura-chan, kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Dan wajah ku semakin memerah mendengar ucapan nya yang terdengar serius.

Mobil berjalan memasuki Konoha Tower dan Itachi mengambil tiket parkir serta memparkir mobil nya di salah satu tempat kosong. Itachi kembali membuka pintu untukku dan berjalan di samping ku.

"Itachi-kun, mengapa mengajakku ke Konoha Tower ?"

"Makan malam."

"Maksudmu, Rooftop Bistro ?"

"Hn"

"Eh ? Apakah tidak apa-apa makan malam disana, Itachi-kun ?"

"Aku akan memenuhi janji ku."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Janji apa ? Itachi sama sekali tak pernah berjanji padaku.

"Janji ?"

"Ya. Saat makan malam bersama mu, aku berjanji untuk mengajak gadis yang kusukai kencan di restaurant ini. Dan, aku akan memenuhi janji ku."

"K-kau menyukai ku ?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku tertarik."

Wajah ku semakin memerah dan Itachi menggandeng tangan ku. Dengan wajah memerah aku membalas uluran tangan nya serta menggandeng tangan nya yang besar dan hangat.

….*….

"Selamat datang" , ucap pelayan.

"Saya sudah melakukan reservasi untuk dua orang pukul tujuh malam atas nama Uchiha Itachi." , ucap Itachi pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mengecek daftar reservasi dan mengangguk.

"Silahkan, saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju ruangan."

Aku dan Itachi berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ruang VIP yang seharusnya dapat menampung sepuluh orang. Pelayan itu menyerahkan menu pada kami.

"Sakura-chan, pesanlah menu yang kau inginkan. Untuk kali ini, aku akan membayar nya."

"Ne, arigato, Itachi-kun."

Aku membuka menu dan memesan Zuppa Soup sebagai appetizer serta Chicken Steak. Sementara Itachi memesan soup yang sama denganku dan pasta dengan escargot.

"Apakah minuman yang anda inginkan ?" , ucap pelayan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sebotol red wine, Sakura-chan ?" , tanya Itachi padaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu suka minum dan terlalu banyak alkohol tidak menyehatkan."

"Aku pesan Sunkist Juice tanpa gula." , Itachi berkata kepada pelayan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-chan ?"

"Sunkist Juice dengan gula." , ucap ku. Aku tidak berniat mengikutinya, hanya saja aku memang menginginkan Sunkist juice.

Pelayan mengulang menu pesanan kami dan meninggalkan ruangan kami. Aku menatap ke arah Itachi yang duduk di hadapan ku. Wajah nya terlihat bersinar di bawah lampu yang terang.

"Kau meniru minuman pesananku, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak, aku memang sedang menginginkan Sunkist juice."

"Oh ya ? Kebetulan aku juga menginginkan nya."

"Kebetulan sekali." , ucap ku.

"Sakura-chan,", Itachi memanggil ku dan menatap langsung ke mata ku.

"Ya ?"

"Aku tidak menyukai mu."

Aku terkejut. Apakah selama ini ia memang menipuku ?"

"Tidak menyukai ku ? Jadi selama ini kau hanya bercanda ?"

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku memang tidak menyukai mu, namun aku…" , Itachi terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Aku mencintai mu, Sakura-chan. "

"Me-mencintai ku ? Mengapa ?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, Sakura-chan ?"

"A-aku tak menyangka kau serius. Sebetulnya, aku.. juga mencintai mu" , ucap ku dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi-kun" , ucapku dengan wajah memerah sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ulangi dan tataplah aku."

"Tidak perlu, kau sudah mendengar nya, kan ?"

"Apakah kau tidak serius, Sakura-chan ?" , goda Itachi.

"Sangat serius."

"Kalau kau serius, ayo ulangi dan tatap aku."

Dengan wajah tersipu, aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap Itachi yang tersenyum dengan ekspresi jahil.

"A-aku… mencintai mu, Itachi-kun."

"Ulangi. Tanpa terbata-bata."

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku kembali menatap mata nya dan mengulangi perkataan ku.

"Aku mencintai mu, Itachi-kun."

"Kurang keras. Ulangi.", dan kali ini Itachi tersenyum padaku.

"Menjengkelkan. Bukankah kau sudah mendengar nya ? Aku bukan tape yang dapat diulang-ulang, tahu.", ucap ku sambil memonyongkan bibir.

Itachi menyentuh pipi ku dan mencubit nya pelan.

"Aww… sakit"

Itachi terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Yang penting kau mencintai ku, kan ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan nya, lho. Berkali-kali bahkan"

"Itu terpaksa, karena kau meminta ku mengucapkan nya berkali-kali."

"Kau juga meminta ku mengulang nya berkali-kali."

Aku terdiam dan menatap Itachi dengan jengkel. Tak kusangka ia membalas dendam dengan cara seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kau bersedia menjadi kekasih ku ?", Itachi menatapku dengan serius dan terlihat berharap aku mengatakan 'Ya, aku bersedia'.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku mengatakan tidak ?"

"Aku akan merelakan mu berbahagia dengan pria lain."

"Apakah kau yakin dapat benar-benar melakukan nya ?" , aku menggoda Itachi.

"Tidak, namun akan kuusahakan."

"Kalau aku mengatakan iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku akan menjaga mu dan memperhatikanmu. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah, aku bersedia Itachi-kun. Mulai saat ini, aku adalah kekasih mu."

Itachi bangkit berdiri dan berpindah duduk di samping ku. Itachi terus menatapku dan aku membalas tatapan nya. Wajah Itachi terlihat memerah dan ia sangat canggung.

"Apa ? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, menakutkan tahu.", ucapku dengan jengkel.

"Tolong pejamkan mata mu, Sakura-chan."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Pejamkan saja."

Aku memejamkan mata dan perlahan aku dapat merasakan wajah Itachi yang mendekat. Sepuluh cm, lima cm, dan akhirnya wajah Itachi tepat di hadapan ku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas nya di kulit ku.

Aku dapat merasakan Itachi yang terlihat ragu. Dan perlahan, aku dapat merasakan bibir nya yang menyentuh bibir ku. Ia mengecup bibir ku singkat dan menjauhkan wajah nya.

Aku membuka mata ku dan melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf ? Bukankah itu wajar karena kita sekarang adalah kekasih?"

"Aku mencium mu atas saran otouto ku. Aku khawatir bila kau merasa risih dengan tubuh ku. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."

"Tubuh mu ? Ada apa dengan tubuh mu ?"

"Ini bukan ciuman pertama ku. Sebelum nya, aku sudah pernah melakukan nya dengan otouto ku. Kurasa, kau akan merasa risih." , Itachi menundukkan kepala dan ia terlihat benar-benar bersalah. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap ku.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat bila aku adalah psikiater mu ? Aku sudah mengetahui semua nya."

"Apakah kau tidak merasa risih, Sakura-chan ?"

"Tidak. Sebetulnya, ini pun bukan ciuman pertama ku. Maka aku memaklumi nya. Lagipula, aku mencintai mu, Itachi-kun. Aku mencintai mu dengan semua masa lalu mu, tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan"

"Sakura-chan. Terima kasih atas segala nya. Aku bersyukur mengenal mu. Aku mencintai mu, Sakura-chan."

Dan kali ini Itachi mendekati wajah ku dan mengecup pipi ku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Itachi-kun, jangan melakukan nya disini. Bagaimana bila orang lain melihat nya ?" , ucap ku dengan wajah memerah.

"Inilah alasanku memesan ruangan VIP, Sakura-chan."

"Itachi-kun."

Wajah ku memerah dan aku menatap nya serta mengalihkan pandangan. Saat ini bukanlah mimpi dan begitupun perasaan kami. Selama ini, aku selalu berpikir bahwa segala perlakuan Itachi adalah mimpi atau khayalanku, namun ternyata ini semua adalah realita.

Ya, ini adalah realita dan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat ini juga bukanlah mimpi. Mulai saat ini, kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih dan akan terus melanjutkan hidup serta cinta yang terus berkembang di hati kami.

Aku tak peduli seperti apa masa lalu nya. Karena, aku mencintai nya dan bila kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau harus menerima dan mencintai segala hal yang ada pada nya, termasuk kelebihan dan kekurangan orang yang kau cintai.

Dan aku pun tak peduli bila Itachi adalah seorang pria yang kaya ataupun tampan. Bagiku, itu semua hanyalah bonus. Aku mencintai nya apa ada nya yang mencintai diriku dengan tulus.

Aku sangat bersyukur kami-sama mempertemukanku dengan Itachi. Ini adalah takdir yang membahagiakan dan aku berharap bila Itachi adalah jodoh yang disatukan oleh Kami-sama dengan benang merah.

Dan, aku pun yakin bila Itachi mencintai ku. Dan, aku percaya pada nya, pada diri nya yang mencintaiku.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Thanks buat yang udah baca fict ini, terutama yang udah review &amp; nge follow / fav + baca dari awal.

Khusus nya buat (readers setia hampir setiap fict author yg ada chara Sasuke nya &amp; romance) + ngasih fict di setiap chapter.

Oh ya, author pengen ngebuat epilogue atau sekuel one-shoot. Gimana menurut kalian ?

Gomen ne kalau fict ini sangat mengecewakan dengan cerita yg terkesan ga masuk akal, aneh &amp; alur nya cepat.

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**\- Luca Marvell : Iya udah dijelasin di chapter ini.  
**

**\- IreaAsagi :Thanks untuk ralat nya. Kebiasaan pakai spasi setiap mau tanda baca. Maaf kalau di chapter ini ada typo yg sama karena udah terlanjur nyelesain &amp; males ngerubah semua nya.**

**\- Kaname &amp; yuiharuno : Kalau Sakura nggak selamat berarti sad ending dong ? Author dari awal berniat buat fict ini happy ending sih.**

**\- Mina Jasmine : Nggak sampai amnesia sih. Maaf ya kalau ending nya maksa &amp; komplikasi nya kurang banget.**


End file.
